


Iron Maiden and the Bible Black

by Mitsugoro



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsugoro/pseuds/Mitsugoro
Summary: Une fic spéciale Halloween ! Il s'agit techniquement d'un crossover, mais le seul fandom que vous ayez réellement besoin de connaître pour apprécier l'intrigue est Eroica.





	1. Bible Black

« Major… »

Un cran de plus. A présent, cette pièce devrait pouvoir pivoter dans ce sens…

« Major ? »

…et si il tournait cette partie d’environ un quart de tour, il devrait pouvoir compléter cette face.

« Major ?! »

…si seulement cet irritant caquetage, résonnant sans interruption jusque sous sa boîte crânienne, voulait bien le laisser se concentrer…

« MAJOR ! »

De surprise, le major lâcha le cube ouvragé qu’il manipulait depuis l’aube.

« QU’EST-CE QUI VOUS PREND DE HAUSSER LE TON DEVANT UN SUPERIEUR ?! VOUS NE VOYEZ PAS QUE JE SUIS OCCUPE ?! »

L’index de mr G émergea lentement de l’autre côté du bureau et murmura d’une voix tremblante :

« Le chef… veut vous voir… t-tout de suite… »

Sans répondre, le major se leva et sortit de la pièce, laissant son ouvrage derrière lui, et ses agents à leur perplexité.

« Ca fait des jours qu’il est sur ce casse-tête… Il en oublie presque de dormir ou manger ! »

« Celui qu’on a retrouvé chez Kotton au Maroc ? Mais qu’est-ce qu’il veut en faire ? »

« Sais pas. Il dit qu’il doit contenir des informations secrètes, ou des indices sur la disparition de Kotton, un truc comme ça… »

« Moi il commence à me faire peur… »

…

« Ah, major, je vous attendais… Un café ? »

Malgré la moue dédaigneuse du major devant la tasse trop sucrée qu’il lui présentait, le chef affichait le sourire satisfait de celui qui va raconter une bonne plaisanterie. Pour le major, cela n’augurait rien de bon.

« Soyez bref, monsieur, je suis sur le point de déverrouiller la boîte retrouvée chez l’agent Kotton. »

« Le cube marocain ? Laissez ça à nos experts en décryptage, major, j’ai une mission de bien plus grande envergure pour un homme tel que vous ! »

« Je suis le seul à pouvoir ouvrir cette boîte. »

« Alors gardez-la avec vous si le cœur vous en dit ! Votre mission, que vous accepterez, consistera à récupérer des documents secrets à Londres auprès de lord Mac Rashlay, ambassadeur aux Etats-Unis revenu il y a quelques jours sur le vieux continent. »

Le major alluma une cigarette et répondit d’un ton détaché.

« Chef, n’importe quelle lettre de mon alphabet serait capable de prendre un ferry et le thé avec un vieil aristo anglais, maintenant laissez-moi travailler… »

« Certainement pas, major ! J’ai besoin d’un homme tel que vous pour régler une affaire comme celle-ci… qui ne doit surtout pas arriver aux oreilles des services secrets britanniques ! »

« Plaît-il ? »

« Voilà ce qu’il se passe, major : lord Mac Rashlay a obtenu de sa maîtresse, employée à la CIA, un microfilm contenant des informations de toute première importance sur un prototype de satellite espion. Or, Mac Rashlay, déçu de voir ses efforts mésestimés par les renseignements de son pays, a jugé que l’Allemagne récompenserait ses efforts à sa juste valeur… »

Avec une nonchalance calculée, le major laissa tomber une pincée de cendre à exactement deux centimètres du cendrier posé sur le bureau de son supérieur.

« Laissez-moi deviner, nous avons proposé une coquette somme à Mac Rashlay en échange des documents et de sa discrétion, c’est cela ? Le problème, c’est que je suis plus connu de mes confrères britanniques que la plupart de mes agents… »

Du revers de la main, le chef balaya la cendre, qui s’éparpilla sur les chaussures du major.

« …Mais vous êtes aussi plus efficace et compétent. Je sais que vous ne manqueriez pas de ressources si MacRashlay tentait de nous faire faux bond… Vous trouverez tous les détails concernant votre rendez-vous sur votre bureau. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour la discrétion, avec les fêtes d’Halloween qui approchent, vous avez un prétexte en or pour justifier votre présence dans ce beau pays !... »

« …dans lequel je souhaite le moins possible remettre les pieds !»

« Votre mission n’en sera que plus rondement menée ! Exécution, major ! Dès demain, vous prenez l’avion pour Londres ! Et joyeux Halloween ! »


	2. In for the kill

Une heure du matin sonna, et le major alluma sa énième cigarette de la nuit sous un lampadaire miteux de l’East End. Lord Mac Rashlay était en retard. Très en retard. Le major lui accorda pour ultime délai la combustion de sa cigarette. Mais l’impasse resta déserte, à l’exception des quelques papillons de nuit qui volaient à la maigre lueur de l’éclairage public.

 

Agacé, à défaut d’être vraiment surpris, le major commença à remonter d’un pas lent de la ruelle, cherchant du regard la moindre trace de Mac Rashlay. Mais les deux pâtés de maisons qui se succédèrent restèrent tout aussi vides et silencieux…

 

...jusqu’au moment où un hurlement d’épouvante déchira, comme un voile, la brume de Londres.

 

Le major s’élança vers la source du cri, qui s’avérait être le rez-de-chaussée d’un immeuble vétuste, à la fenêtre duquel une femme d’âge mûr gémissait en arrachant ses bigoudis de terreur.

 

« DU SANG ! DU SANG PARTOUT ! LA MAISON EST COUVERTE DE SANG ! »

 

D’un bond maladroit, elle sortit par la fenêtre pour se précipiter dans les bras des quelques badauds, qui comme le major, avaient accouru à ses cris de panique.

 

Laissant la femme à leurs bons soins, le major jeta un coup d’oeil à l’intérieur de la pièce qu’elle venait de quitter. Aucune trace de sang ou de quelque fluide que ce soit n’était visible à la lueur orangeâtre de la petite lampe de chevet qui éclairait le lit défait d’une banale chambre à coucher.

 

Il enjamba alors l’appui de fenêtre, et chercha un hypothétique interrupteur à même de faire la lumière sur ce nouveau mystère. Mais les murs étaient désespérément vides, aussi le major se dirigea-t-il vers la veilleuse, espérant que son fil serait assez long pour faire office de lampe torche de fortune.

 

Il aperçut quelques gouttes rouge sombre sur l’oreiller à proximité. Mais il n’y avait guère de quoi rameuter tout le quartier. Cette femme craignait-elle la vue du sang et avait-elle paniqué pour un banal saignement de nez? Le major s’apprêtait déjà à rebrousser chemin quand il sentit une goutte tomber sur son front et couler jusqu’à l’arête de son nez. Il s’essuya du revers de la main, et vit que celle-ci était teintée de rouge.

 

Il leva lentement les yeux, et découvrit, en guise de plafonnier, une large flaque brune et suintante, comme un lustre liquide au-dessus des draps froissés.

 

Sans plus attendre, le major quitta la pièce et courut interroger la femme. Celle-ci, les doigts crispés sur un verre de liquide ambré, commença à faire le récit de sa mésaventure.

 

« Je… je dormais... qu… quand j’ai été réveillée par une goutte sur mon front. J… j’ai cru que c’était une fuite d’eau, a… alors, j’ai allumé, et là… là… »

 

« Peut-on accéder à l’étage ? » coupa le major.

 

« O…oui… J’ai un double des clés. Je suis la concierge… »

 

« Montrez-moi le chemin. Vite! »

 

Suivant ses indications, le major grimpa quatre à quatre les marches d’un escalier vermoulu jusqu’à atteindre la porte de l’appartement situé au-dessus de la chambre de la concierge. Il usa de son autorité naturelle pour éloigner la concierge, qui ne se fit guère prier, ainsi que la foule grossissante des curieux, et entreprit de déverrouiller la porte, qu’il ouvrit lentement, sa main libre posée sur son arme de service.

 

C’est alors qu’il retint un cri de stupéfaction.

 

Au milieu d’un petit studio en désordre, gisait, dans une mare de sang, lord Mac Rashlay, fixant le major d’un regard vitreux.

 

Ce dernier s’agenouilla aussitôt auprès du lord, mais comme il le craignait, celui-ci n’était plus qu’un cadavre. Car de sa gorge, striée de rigoles sanglantes, jaillissait la tête de serpent d’une longue épingle à cheveux en jade. Non loin de la dépouille, le major vit les deux morceaux brisés d’une canne en ébène, dont un détail retint son attention :

 

Le pommeau argenté de la canne, de forme sphérique, était ouvert en deux hémisphères creux de taille égale, tenus ensemble par une minuscule charnière, comme un compartiment secret. Et vide.

 

Les sirènes de police retentirent sur cette dernière et funeste découverte.


	3. Lady Evil

Penché sur le corps de Mac Rashlay, le major ajusta ses verres fumés sur l’arête de son nez. Il commençait à désespérer de pouvoir jamais retrouver le microfilm, quand tout à coup, le caquetage qu’il avait entendu maintes fois ces derniers jours résonna à nouveau dans son échine. Instinctivement, il releva la tête, et vit alors la peau froide de la gorge de Mac Rashlay se soulever et grouiller frénétiquement.

 

Abasourdi, le major se demanda un bref instant si Mac Rashlay ne s’était pas étouffé en tentant d’avaler le microfilm, quand soudain la peau se déchira comme un voile de gaze et révéla, jaillissant dans l’air confiné de la chambre, le long corps vert et brillant d’un monstrueux serpent.

 

En un instant, les anneaux chauds et souples de la créature s’étaient refermés sur lui. Sa vue s’obscurcit. Ses lunettes noires tombèrent au sol, révélant ses yeux soudés par un minutieux travail de couture.

 

Il sentit alors le serpent s’incliner doucement vers son visage, et lui siffler:

 

« Bien le bonjour, major Eberbach ! »

 

Le major sauta presque du banc où il s’était assoupi, fixant sans trop savoir si il était bien réveillé, l’homme à moustache et chapeau haut-de-forme qui l’avait apostrophé depuis la grille de sa cellule de Scotland Yard.

 

« J’ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, major, vous êtes libre ! » 

 

Joignant un signe de tête à la parole, le mystérieux vestige de l’époque victorienne fit déverrouiller sa geôle par le planton qui l’accompagnait.

 

« Et qui est mon tardif bienfaiteur ? » demanda le major, croisant les bras tandis qu’il demeurait sur son inconfortable siège.

 

« Inspecteur Fleming, major, how do you do ? » se présenta-t-il en tendant la main en pure perte. « Veuillez pardonner ces heures difficiles, je n’ai été prévenu de cette sinistre affaire qu’à mon réveil ce matin, quand je me suis saisi de l’enquête… Nous n’avons, bien entendu, aucune raison de garder en cellule un homme de votre valeur, surtout maintenant que le coupable est connu ! »

 

« C’est donc à votre profond sommeil que je dois d’avoir été « oublié » en cellule après quatre heures d’interrogatoire…» répliqua le major en levant les yeux vers l’inspecteur, qui s’épongea nerveusement le front. « ...Mais vous me dites que vous avez déjà identifié le coupable ? »

 

« Tout à fait, major ! Mais suivez-moi, nous allons nous entretenir de ces détails dans un endroit plus digne de vous… »

 

Le major se détendit quelque peu quand un agent déposa sur le bureau de Fleming une boîte contenant ses effets personnels : le puzzle y siégeait en bonne place. Mais sa crispation repartit de plus belle quand il s’aperçut que des pièces avaient été bougées à tort et à travers, sans doute par les enquêteurs….

 

« Curieux objet que vous avez là, major… Est-ce une sorte de casse-tête ? » demanda Fleming en tendant la flamme de son briquet vers la cigarette du major.

 

« Un souvenir du Maroc… Mais revenons à votre coupable. Qui est-il ? Où est-il ? »

 

L’inspecteur Fleming montra alors au major la photo d’une asiatique aux cheveux coiffés en ailes de papillons, retenus par une épingle à cheveux familière...

 

« Le coupable n’est autre que le locataire du studio où vous avez trouvé lord Mac Rashlay: un travesti d’origine chinoise du nom de Xiao Qing, mais que tout le monde surnomme « Serpent Vert ». Il est introuvable depuis le drame et ses empreintes sont partout sur l’arme du crime, qui n’est autre que l’épingle en jade retrouvée plantée dans la jugulaire du lord. Vous la reconnaissez, n’est-ce pas ? Tout comme les résidents de l’immeuble... Seul le mobile reste un mystère, aucun objet de valeur n’ayant été dérobé sur la victime. Celle-ci avait pourtant sur elle une montre en argent ainsi qu’un portefeuille garni de plusieurs centaines de livres… »

 

« Vous n’avez rien découvert sur les lieux du crime qui aurait pu être un indice sur le mobile ? » demanda le major avec circonspection.

 

« Rien ! Aucun indice ! Et les autres témoins n’en savent pas plus long ! Personne n’a rien vu ou entendu dans l’immeuble, qui est pourtant très peu insonorisé ! Lord Mac Rashlay a sans doute été frappé par surprise, sans qu’il ait pu se débattre ou appeler à l’aide, ce qui serait bien dans les manières de ce qu’on sait du suspect,» répondit Fleming avec une moue dédaigneuse.

 

« Mais que faites-vous de la canne brisée ? Et du désordre ? »

 

« La canne s’est sûrement brisée dans la chute du lord, quant au désordre, eh bien, comme je vous l’ai dit, tout porte à croire que Serpent Vert menait une vie de bâton de chaise, voilà tout ! »

 

Le major préféra ne pas répondre. Au bout d’une demi-heure de palabres qu’il consacra essentiellement à son puzzle, l’inspecteur Fleming se décida à l’escorter avec des trésors d’obséquiosité vers la sortie de Scotland Yard. Sans plus attendre, le major loua un véhicule aussi rapide que discret et s’engouffra au cœur du trafic londonien.

 

Si pour Fleming, le mobile du crime demeurait un mystère, pour le major, il était une quasi-certitude: Serpent Vert était d’origine chinoise. S’il était bien l’assassin, il y avait fort à parier qu’il fusse actuellement en possession du microfilm, qui se trouvait certainement dans le pommeau creux de la canne de Mac Rashlay. Le major grinça des dents. A tous les coups, Mac Rashlay avait du vouloir le doubler en vendant ses plans aux chinois. …Mais son avidité s’était retournée contre lui.

 

Le fil de ses réflexions le conduisit de nouveau dans les rues insalubres de l’East End. Il était sûrement trop tard, mais s’il existait la moindre piste permettant de remonter à Serpent Vert ou au microfilm, le major la suivrait. Même si elle devait le mener au fond de la fosse aux crotales.

 

***

 

« Oh, major, je suis bien contente de voir que ces messieurs de la police vous ont laissé partir après cette horrible nuit ! »

 

« Le plaisir est partagé, madame… »

 

Il s’attendait à ce que la tâche soit plus délicate, mais à la grande surprise du major, la concierge, entre deux minauderies, n’eut aucune difficulté à lui déverrouiller la scène du crime. Et pour cause, celle-ci n’en était plus une: tout scellé, toute trace d’enquête policière avaient déjà disparu. Fallait-il que cet inspecteur d’opérette soit sûr de lui ! Alors que sa main tournait la poignée de la porte, un pleur de bébé traversa la cage d’escalier de toute sa puissance. Fleming semblait au moins avoir vu juste sur l’hypothèse du guet-apens : difficile en effet pour un meurtre de passer inaperçu dans de telles conditions acoustiques…

 

La pièce n’avait guère changé depuis sa dernière visite, si ce n’était la large tache sombre sur le sol, seul vestige du corps de lord Mac Rashlay. Le major commença à inspecter minutieusement les lieux, mais comme il le craignait, le microfilm demeurait introuvable. Il refusa cependant d’abandonner tout espoir de découvrir un indice pouvant le mettre sur la trace de Serpent Vert. Un détail attira alors son attention tandis qu’il examinait une tablette sur laquelle reposait un antique téléphone. Il s’agissait d’une sorte de mini jeu de cartes rigides dont les motifs, asiatiques, lui étaient inconnus. L’une d’entre elle était posée, face visible, à l’écart des autres, juste à côté du combiné. Le major la saisit entre deux doigts, et s’aperçut, en l’approchant de son visage, que celle-ci dégageait un léger parfum. Un parfum qui le fit blêmir.

 

Il serra la carte dans son poing. Oui, si IL était mêlé à toute cette affaire, c’était sûrement là qu’il devait se trouver… Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?...

 

Depuis le palier, la concierge manqua de lâcher son balai quand un cri terrible retentit soudain dans tout l’immeuble:

 

« MAIS POURQUOI TE METS-TU TOUJOURS EN TRAVERS DE MON CHEMIN ?! »


	4. Lord Of This World

“Ecoute moi bien espèce de rapace d’égout, tu vas me faire le plaisir d’ouvrir cette porte et de me dire où est ton lord!”

 

Mr James se recroquevilla dans la poigne de fer du major. Celui-ci, en réponse, le tira contre la grille d’entrée du château de North Downs qui se dressait encore entre eux. Comprenant que ce rempart serait trop faible pour contenir la fureur de tonton OTAN, Mr James opta pour l’obéissance stratégique: il ne manquerait plus que le major dévalue irrémédiablement une inestimable grille en fer forgé en tordant les barreaux pour entrer. Il libéra donc le passage, et ceci fait, s’enterra dans une jardinière à la vitesse d’une taupe au galop .

 

Impassible, le major planta une pièce d’un pfennig dans le terreau. Une main avide poussa instantanément, que le major saisit au poignet:

 

“Dernier avertissement: tu me dis où est lord Gloria où je te dépote.”

 

D’un index tremblant, la main indiqua la direction d’une vaste serre de style art nouveau située au fond du parc du château.

 

Désireux de ménager l’effet de surprise, le major poussa aussi discrètement que possible la fragile porte d’entrée en verre teinté. Il se retrouva soudain au coeur d’une jungle moite peuplée de plantes exotiques aux parfums lourds et capiteux. Des échos de voix se faisaient entendre à travers la végétation, que le major suivit jusqu’à parvenir à un bosquet d’une essence non-identifiable. Du revers de la main, il en écarta prestement les épais feuillages, et déglutit devant le spectacle qui se révéla sous ses yeux.

 

Dans l’écrin d’une vaste clairière, un groupe de jeunes gens en tenue de bain disputaient une sorte de water polo dans un bassin de marbre, alimenté par une fontaine sculptée à l’image d’un faune gracile. D’autres, tout aussi peu vêtus, papillonnaient parmi les fleurs et les statues immaculées qui délimitaient le cadre de ce tableau bien peu automnal .

 

Et au centre de la scène, sur une chaise de jardin forgée en délicats volutes végétaux, siégeait, tel Obéron parmi sa Cour, le maître des lieux: lord Dorian Red Gloria, comte de Gloria. Alias Eroica.

 

Le major rajusta sa cravate, et avança d’un pas résolu, le regard fixé vers la figure bien trop familière du dandy aux boucles d’or. Celui-ci ne s’était pas encore rendu compte de sa présence, occupé qu’il était à jouer avec de drôles de pelotes blanches au fond d’un panier à ses pieds.

 

Soudain, le major sentit une sorte de tuyau mou sous son pied. Un feulement indigné monta dans les airs, ainsi qu’une douleur fulgurante dans son tibia. Il hurla.

 

Tout, jusqu’au chant des oiseaux, se figea en un instant. Chaque membre de l’assemblée fixait le major avec étonnement et effroi, à l’exception du persan blanc qui courait se réfugier dans les bras de son maître Eroica. Celui-ci fut le premier à rompre le silence.

 

“Major, quelle “bonne” surprise...! Lady Cheshire IIIe du nom ne s’attendait pas non plus à votre visite, la pauvre…” dit-il en caressant la tête renfrognée de la chatte.

 

“Je peux savoir pourquoi cette imitation de boule de neige m’a griffé? Vous l’avez dressé, ou quoi?!” demanda le major en se massant le mollet.

 

“Cela a peut-être à voir avec le fait que vous venez de lui marcher sur la queue. Par ailleurs, cette coquine vient d’avoir toute une portée d’adorables descendants. Ils sont sevrés et aussi adorables que leur mère, vous en voulez un?” répondit lord Gloria, tendant vers le major une des pelotes blanches qui sommeillait au fond du panier.

 

Sans prêter attention à cette offre pelucheuse, le major marcha posément vers Eroica, sentant plus intensément à mesure qu’il approchait, le parfum de roses qui l’avait mis sur cette piste, légère comme une brise. Il sortit alors de la poche de son veston la carte à jouer retrouvée chez Serpent Vert, et la brandit entre deux doigts à quelques centimètres du visage du lord:

 

“Reconnaissez-vous ceci, lord Gloria?” demanda-t-il d’un ton à faire fondre les deux pôles.

 

Le visage d’Eroica se troubla, puis, imperceptiblement, un sourire indéchiffrable se dessina sur ses lèvres roses. Il posa doucement le chaton sur une table de jardin proche, et se pencha vers la carte, sa tunique de gaze dévoilant en glissant une épaule blanche et lisse. Le major tira sur le col de sa chemise.

 

“C’est une carte de Hanafuda, major,” répondit-il enfin.

 

“Et savez-vous où je l’ai découverte?”

 

“Dans l’appartement de Xiǎoqīng, alias Serpent Vert, tueuse de lord et voleuse présumée de microfilm?”

 

Désarçonné par l’aplomb d’un tel aveu, le major tendit un doigt accusateur:

 

“Alors j’avais vu juste! Vous en êtes donc à couvrir un assassin et un traître à votre propre patrie !” lança-t-il, tout en esquivant les tentatives du chaton sur la table de s’approprier son index comme nouveau jouet.

 

Eroica sourit.

 

“Rassurez-vous, major, il ne saurait y avoir de traître ou d’assassin entre nous. Mr Bonham? L’enveloppe je vous prie…”

 

Le complice moustachu de lord Gloria s’éclipsa promptement et revint au bout de quelques minutes avec une grande enveloppe de papier brun, qu’il tendit timidement au major. 

 

Celui-ci l’ouvrit d’un coup sec, et découvrit à l’intérieur des reproductions authentiques, quoique partielles, des plans détaillés d’un satellite de surveillance. Le major frissonna. Il eut été moins désespéré d’apprendre que les documents étaient entre les mains des chinois plutôt que celles de lord Gloria.

 

“Lord Gloria, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez dans votre tête de dandy évaporé, mais vous ne gagnerez rien à conserver ces documents. Donnez-moi le microfilm et, dans votre intérêt, détruisez toutes les copies existantes,” l’avertit-il d’une voix blanche.

 

“Pas sans contrepartie, major. Vous comprendrez en regardant les dernières feuilles de cette enveloppe.”

 

Le major vit alors, derrière les croquis et esquisses d’ingénieur, plusieurs photos d’une femme couverte d’hématomes et de bandages, couchée dans un lit médicalisé. Aucun indice sur les photos ne permettait de déterminer l’endroit où elles avaient pu être prises. Mais il n’y avait cependant aucun doute sur l’identité de la blessée, puisque le major reconnut aussitôt Serpent Vert, cible de toutes les polices du royaume, et, peut-être, à présent, d’un ou plusieurs services secrets.

 

Le major leva les yeux, et s’assit, les bras croisés, face à Eroica.

 

“Racontez-moi votre histoire, lord Gloria. Et vous avez intérêt à être TRES convaincant... si vous ne voulez pas que je vous envoie, vous et votre “protégée”, en petits paquets de cent grammes à Interpol!”


	5. Pariah

Après une longue journée de labeur, Xiǎoqīng ouvrit la fenêtre de son petit garni et entreprit de mettre son linge à l’abri de la brume nocturne. La rue était déserte à cette heure avancée de la nuit, aussi n’eut-elle aucun mal à entendre l’appel essoufflé qui monta soudain jusqu’à elle depuis le brouillard:

 

“Eh mignonne? Tu peux me donner un coup de main jusqu’à ton balcon? C’est une question de vie ou de mort!”

 

Xiǎoqīng baissa les yeux, et aperçut un homme d’âge mûr, dont le physique robuste et la mise élégante contrastaient avec l’expression d’inquiétude de son visage orné d’une moustache bien lissée. Juché sur une poubelle et tendant le bras, il s’efforçait néanmoins de sourire à son hésitante interlocutrice:

 

“Allez, sois chic, des hommes sont à mes trousses! Je t’expliquerai une fois à l’abri!”

 

La crainte d’abandonner un homme au danger l’emporta sur ses réticences, et Xiǎoqīng attrapa la main de l’inconnu. Elle le hissa au prix de quelques acrobaties jusqu’à l’intérieur de sa chambre, et découvrit, à la lumière de son plafonnier, que l’homme, avec ses cheveux noirs grisonnant aux tempes et ses yeux rieurs, paraissait plus avenant, et son sourire plus charmant, que dans le brouillard de la rue.

 

“Merci, mignonne! Tu viens de rendre un grand service à la Couronne!”

 

“Comment cela, monsieur?” demanda Xiǎoqīng, les yeux ronds de surprise.

 

L’homme passa son bras autour de son épaule, et leva sa canne à hauteur de ses yeux.

 

“Cette canne que tu vois là, petite, contient en réalité des documents de la plus haute importance. C’est moi qui ai eu l’idée d’y aménager un compartiment secret. Si tu n’avais pas été là, les russes qui me poursuivaient auraient mis le grappin dessus… et moi avec! Avoue que cela aurait été dommage!” dit-il avec un clin d’oeil.

 

“Vous êtes... une sorte d’espion?”

 

“En quelque sorte, mon enfant! Mais assez parlé de moi, raconte moi un peu comment un joli petit bonsaï comme toi a pu atterrir dans ce quartier sordide? Tu mériterais la vie de château, pour le moins! Un mot de ta part, et lord Andrew Mac Rachlay assurera ton bonheur jusqu’à la fin de tes jours!...”

 

Xiǎoqīng rougit.

 

“Vous êtes bien aimable, monsieur… milord, bien plus qu’on ne l’a jamais été avec moi… Mais il faut quand même que je vous dise: si mon coeur est celui d’une femme, mon corps, lui, est celui d’un homme.”

 

Le sourire de Mac Rashlay s’évanouit de son visage comme un pétale soufflé par la brise. La main sur l’épaule de Xiǎoqīng se referma sur son bras comme un étau.

 

“Traître!...” siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

 

“Mais... milord…”

 

“J’aurais du m’en douter, traître et fourbe comme tous ceux de ta race! Tu t’es travesti pour m’attirer et me voler, n’est-ce pas!?”

 

“Mais milord, si j’avais voulu vous voler, je n’aurai pas dit que…”

 

Mac Rashlay lui coupa la parole d’un coup de poing. Xiǎoqīng, à demi-assommée, tomba au sol.

 

“Je vais te montrer comment un Mac Rashlay traite un dégénéré de ton espèce!” rugit-t-il en levant sa canne jusqu’à toucher le plafond.

 

Xiǎoqīng n’eut que le temps de rouler sur le côté alors que la canne fendait le parquet. Elle se rua vers la porte, mais Mac Rashaly était déjà sur elle avant qu’elle ne puisse la déverrouiller. Telle une souris enfermée dans la cage d’un lion, Xiǎoqīng ne pouvait qu’éviter de son mieux les assauts répétés du lord en courant d’un bout à l’autre du studio, lançant sur son agresseur les quelques objets épars qui passaient à portée de sa main, appelant à l’aide jusqu’à perdre le peu de souffle qu’il lui restait. Mais lord Mac Rashlay, tel un buffle déchaîné, semblait infatigable et inébranlable. Et aucun secours ne venait la protéger de sa colère.

 

Elle finit par trébucher sur une chaise renversée. Epuisée par cette lutte par trop inégale, Xiǎoqīng ne put que se rouler en boule, tandis que Mac Rashlay déchaînait sur elle une grêle d’ébène, meurtrissant sa chair et ses os.

 

Un craquement soudain mit un terme à l’orage. Xiǎoqīng ouvrit lentement un oeil, et vit lord Mac Rashlay contemplant, ahuri, les deux morceaux de sa canne brisée.

 

Sans plus de cérémonie, Mac Rashlay jeta sur le côté les bouts de bois inutiles, et plongea vers sa victime, les mains en avant tel un oiseau de proie.

 

Avant qu’elle n’ait pu réagir, les mains s’étaient refermées sur le cou de Xiǎoqīng. Suffoquante, la vision troublée, cette dernière, comme mue par quelque volonté extérieure à la sienne, tira lentement de sa chevelure la longue épingle à cheveux qui la maintenant en place, et rassembla ses dernières forces. Le serpent, en un sifflement d’air, porta sa morsure salvatrice.


	6. The Mob Rules

“C’est là, major, que j’entre en scène: blessée et abandonnée de tous, ayant du tuer un homme pour sauver sa propre vie, Serpent Vert, qui est une amie de longue date, m’appela sur une ligne secrète, dont le numéro est codé dans les dessins de la carte que vous avez découverte.”

“Tous ces zigouigouis avaient donc bien un sens?!”

“Exactement! Mais un sens indéchiffrable pour qui n’en connaît pas la clé. Je me demande d’ailleurs comment vous avez fait pour remonter jusqu’à moi sans cette information... Faut-il que vous me connaissiez par coeur!... ”

“Restez-en aux faits, pervers.”

“Je dépêchai donc une équipe de mes hommes sur place pour emmener Serpent Vert en toute discrétion vers un endroit sûr, où ni la police, ni les services secrets ne pourront le retrouver. A moins que je n’en décide autrement, major,” ajouta lord Gloria avec malice.

Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser troubler par les provocations de son hôte, le major alluma posément une cigarette.

“Tout cela est un bien joli conte, mais je compte trois faux-raccords dans l’intrigue: d’abord, si Serpent Vert n’a pas attaqué le premier, pourquoi l’avoir soustrait à la justice qui aurait pu reconnaître la légitime défense au lieu d’en faire un criminel en cavale? Ensuite: si Serpent Vert n’est pas un espion à la solde de Pékin, pourquoi avoir pris le microfilm de Mac Rashlay? Et pour finir, j’ai constaté par moi-même qu’un pet de souris s’entend sur trois étages dans ce satané immeuble: le meurtre de Mac Rashlay n’aurait jamais pu se dérouler dans les conditions que vous décrivez sans que personne ne se rende compte de rien, ce qui pourrait bien être un début de réponse à ma première question...”

“Je vais répondre à toutes vos interrogations, major, mais dans le désordre, si vous le permettez:

Tout d’abord, sachez que si Serpent Vert a pris le microfilm, c’est par patriotisme… envers la Couronne d’Angleterre! Elle a eu peur que les “agents russes” dont parlait lord Mac Rashlay ne s’empare des documents dans la confusion qui suivrait la découverte du meurtre. Je pense aussi qu’elle voulait,en quelque sorte, “dédommager” lord Mac Rashlay, en reprenant tant bien que mal sa mission... 

“Dans ce cas, vous n’avez qu’à me donner le microfilm, vu que c’était à moi que cet imbécile de Mac Rashlay devait le remettre!”

“Désolé, major mais ce n’est pas aussi simple. Vous vous demandez comment le meurtre de Mac Rashlay a pu se produire de cette façon sans que personne ne l’entende? Je répondrai simplement ceci: il n’est de pires sourds que ceux qui ne veulent pas entendre certaines voix.”

Le major se figea un court instant, la cigarette au bord des lèvres.

“Vous voulez dire que…”

“ ...Que tout l’immeuble ou presque savait ce qu’il se passait et a simplement laissé faire… à ceci près que la victime, au final, n’a pas été celle qu’ils attendaient! Et ironie du sort, cela a grandement facilité le travail de mes hommes qui ont pu venir au secours de Serpent Vert sans le moindre dérangement! Vous comprendrez également, avec de tels témoins, pourquoi Serpent Vert, tout comme moi, ne compte guère sur la justice pour la protéger… d’autant qu’elle n’est pas la seule à être à ses trousses.”

“En effet, puisque je suis là. Mais je vous signale qu’il ne tient qu’à vous et à un petit cylindre métallique que je m’en aille.”

“Major, je vous ai dit tout à l’heure que personne ne pourrait retrouver la trace de Serpent Vert. Ce n’est pas tout à fait vrai. Car même si, par miracle, la police et les renseignements renonçaient à la traquer, même si la justice l’acquittait pour légitime défense, cela ne la mettrait pas à l’abri de la vengeance du comte James Wallestein!”

“Allons bon, qui est ce nouveau personnage?!”

“Un détective amateur en cheville avec la police, et qui a toujours réussi là où elle a échoué.”

“Le mal incarné, en effet!” répondit le major avec un rictus.

“Oui, si on considère que tous les coupables des crimes sur lesquels il a enquêté ont été retrouvés morts dans des circonstances aussi horribles que mystérieuses, et que bon nombre d’entre eux étaient des travestis et des prostitués.” répondit lord Gloria, impassible.

“Voyez-vous, major, j’aurais pu faire jouer mon réseau d’admirateurs et faire quitter le pays à Serpent Vert en toute sécurité avant même que vous n’eussiez posé votre adorable pied dans mon manoir. Mais Wallestein inspire une telle crainte que je ne peux réellement faire confiance à personne… sauf, peut-être, au seul être que je sais capable d’inspirer une terreur égale à la sienne: vous, major.”

“Moi?! C’est une plaisanterie?!”

“Je n’ai pas le temps de plaisanter, major. Serpent Vert a besoin de soins et de sécurité. Elle ne peut rester cloîtrée toute sa vie telle un rat dans son trou. Voilà ce que je vous propose: le microfilm, contre l’assurance que vous escorterez Serpent Vert et la mettrez sous la protection de l’OTAN. Même Wallestein ne pourra imposer sa loi à une telle organisation!”

“Voilà ce que moi je vous propose: j’appelle la police, ou mieux encore ce fameux Wallestein, si vous ne me remettez pas sur le champ ce microfilm.”

Lord Gloria le toisa avec défi.

“Major, cette menace est aussi inutile que dangereuse: je suis prêt, à la première sirène qui retentira dans l’enceinte de ce château, à détruire ce microfilm que vous convoitez tant. De plus, vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire avec Wallestein. Savez-vous qu’on le surnomme “Jimmy l’Eventreur” dans le milieu? Vous ne songeriez même pas à vous allier avec lui si vous le connaissiez comme moi je le connais. Vous le dites vous même, major, je n’ai aucun intérêt à garder ces documents. Si vous me détestez à ce point, alors ne le faites pas pour moi, mais pour Serpent Vert. Lui et mr G ne sont pas si différents après tout...”

“Ne mêlez pas mes alphabets à vos histoires, pervers. Quant à votre offre, j’aimerais avoir le temps de décider si je dois risquer ma peau face à un tueur fou pour un travesti et un microfilm.”

Lord Gloria sourit.

“Major, vous et moi courons après des dangers bien plus grands pour des enjeux bien plus humbles… Quoi que vous décidiez, je vous recontacterai demain soir à 21 h, à l’angle de l’avenue Kitamura et de Barker street. Il me faut, de toute façon, le temps de convaincre Serpent Vert et de me livrer à quelques préparatifs...”

“Ben voyons. Vous prétendez me laisser le choix, mais au fond, vous savez très bien que vous m’avez mis au pied du mur…”

“Oh, major, je préférerais commencer par un simple dîner aux chandelles…”

“PERVERS !!!”

Le major tourna les talons, et quelques secondes plus tard, un claquement de porte, suivi d’un grand fracas de verre brisé signifia à l’assemblée qu’il avait quitté les lieux.

Lord Gloria soupira:

« Du verre de Murano… mr james va hurler.»

“Vous pensez qu’il va vraiment nous aider, mylord?” demanda mr Bonham avec inquiétude.

“Le pari est risqué, je le sais. Mais nous n’avons guère d’autre solution, n’est-ce pas? Et puis… Il n’y a pas d’amour sans confiance, mr Bonham. Je veux croire que le major fera le bon choix, et que, peut-être, lui-même croira en moi… ne serait-ce qu’un tout petit peu...”

“Mylord…”

“Mais ne tergiversons pas davantage, mr Bonham! Nous avons du pain sur la planche! J’ai déjà l’idée d’un bon tour que nous pourrions jouer à ce cher comte…”


	7. I Witness

“Je suis désolé, major, mais l’inspecteur Fleming est parti déjeuner.”

Le major grimaça d’irritation. Il avait besoin de tirer au clair le rôle de Wallestein dans cette affaire, et il n’avait pas l’intention de laisser les besoins naturels de cet homme ralentir une fois de plus sa mission.

“...Cependant, si vous ne pouvez pas l’attendre, vous pouvez vous adresser à son adjoint, le sergent Blackman,” continua le planton en pointant du doigt un homme coiffé d’un chapeau melon, penché sur une machine à café dont les origines devaient remonter à la fondation de Scotland Yard.

Le major observa l’homme avec perplexité. Celui-ci était littéralement en plein match de boxe avec le distributeur, le secouant et le rouant de coups jusqu’à ce qu’enfin, son adversaire cède et lui remplisse un gobelet en plastique de café brunâtre. Le major profita de la fin des hostilités pour aborder le vainqueur.

“Sergent Blackman?”

L’homme se retourna, présentant au major une mine patibulaire à laquelle il ne manquait que le cigare pour le faire tout à fait ressembler à un gorille de film de gangsters.

Le major se demanda à quoi ressemblaient les criminels anglais si leurs policiers présentaient une telle physionomie. Mais il réalisa qu’il connaissait la réponse à cette question et s’empressa de concentrer toute son attention sur le sergent, qui relevait le bord de son chapeau en un bref salut.

“Bonjour, sergent, je suis le major Erberbach, témoin dans l’affaire du meurtre de lord Mac Rashlay…”

“Ah, le gars toujours au bon endroit au bon moment, hein? Et qu’est-c’que j’peux faire pour vot’ matricule?” demanda le sergent en sirotant son café.

“J’aimerais que vous m’en disiez plus sur un certain Wallestein.”

Le visage du sergent s’empourpra.

“Pourquoi vous voulez en savoir plus sur lui? Vous voulez faire partie d’son fan-club?”

“De toute évidence, vous n’en faites pas partie…” répondit le major avec flegme.

“C’est pas vos oignons!” répliqua-t-il, avant de cracher le contenu de son gobelet sur le sol. “Pouah! Ce jus d’chaussettes est vraiment dégueulasse!”

“Dans ce cas, que diriez-vous d’une petite bière en compensation? J’ai besoin de renseignements, et quelques chose me dit que vous serez plus à même de me les fournir que l’inspecteur Fleming...” déclara le major avec son sourire le plus amène.

Le visage du sergent s’adoucit.

“Ma foi c’est pas d’refus… Mais arrêtez d’sourire comme ça, vous m’flanquez les foies.”

***

Rendus dans un pub des environs, il ne fallut au major que quelques pintes de bière coupées à la flatterie pour faire du sergent Blackman son ami pour la vie. Et celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour faire du major son plus intime confident:

“Vous savez, major, j’vois bien, malgré vos grands airs, qu’vous êtes un chic type. Vous savez, j’ai pas l’air comme ça, mais j’ai le pif pour reconnaître les chics types des salopards. Et croyez-moi, le Wallestein, c’est un vrai salopard déguisé en chic type.”

“Qu’est-ce qui vous fait dire ça? Le flair du policier?”

“P’têt bien, major, p’têt bien. Comment vous dire? Il est trop jeune, trop beau, trop riche. Sa fiancée ressemble à une princesse, il vit dans un superbe château… Sa vie ressemble à un conte de fées… sauf que j’sens bien, moi, qu’en réalité, ce s’rait plutôt un conte de la crypte! J’le vois, moi, dans quel état sont les criminels, ou même les témoins, qu’on r’trouve dans son sillage: y’en a qu’ont été défenestrés, d’autres qu’ont eu le crâne fracturé… Et des fois, on plonge dans l’franchement bizarre! Y’en a un qu’on a r’trouvé éventré: on pouvait voir l’paysage à travers! D’autres ont carrément été décapités, et sans qu’on sache avec quelle arme on s’y est pris!”

“Que voulez-vous dire?”

“J’sais pas comment expliquer, et d’ailleurs le légiste non plus: c’est comme s’ils avaient eu la tête arrachée, plutôt que coupée.”

“Avez-vous déjà interrogé Wallestein à ce sujet?” demanda le major, soucieux de ne pas se laisser entraîner sur une pente aussi scabreuse qu’alcoolisée.

“Ca risque pas. On n’a pas vraiment d’raison de l’arrêter: on a jamais réussi à r’trouver la moindre preuve contre lui. Surtout qu’on risque pas d’chercher: Fleming lui doit pas mal en avancement, vu que Wallestein le laisse s’attribuer l’mérite de chaque affaire, et d’ailleurs…”

“Major von dem Eberbach?”

Les deux tournèrent la tête, et découvrirent que le propriétaire de la voix précieuse qui avait interrompu leur conciliabule n’était autre qu’un homme en livrée de majordome, droit comme un I majuscule, tenant sur un plateau une lettre cachetée.

“Eh beh, on dirait qu’les loufiats ont pris du galon dans ce rade. Mais j’bois pas les enveloppes, moi,” railla l’inspecteur.

“Dans ce cas vous serez heureux d’apprendre, monsieur, que cette missive ne vous est pas destinée, à vous, mais à monsieur Eberbach. Je gage que monsieur Eberbach saura en faire meilleur usage,” répondit le domestique en tendant le plateau au major avec une courbette.

“Pff… ces gens d’la haute, même leurs larbins se prennent pour la Reine-mère...” grommela le sergent tandis que le major regardait le domestique avec perplexité.

“Comment avez-vous su où je me trouvais?” demanda-t-il d’un ton inquisiteur.

“C’est très simple, monsieur. Mon maître m’a dit qu’il y avait de grandes chances pour que l’on vous trouve à Scotland Yard, ou que, pour le moins, on sache où vous trouver, étant donné votre implication dans cette regrettable affaire.”

“Une simple déduction, c’est cela?”

“En effet monsieur. Quoi de plus naturel pour quelqu’un de la renommée de mon maître, monsieur?”

“Et qui donc est votre maître?”

“Vous le saurez en lisant votre courrier, monsieur.”

Le major décacheta la mystérieuse lettre, et ses yeux s’agrandirent de stupeur, quand il lut, en caractères finement calligraphiés sur un papier de luxe, le message suivant:

 

_Le comte James Wallestein IIIe du nom est heureux de vous convier à prendre le thé cet après-midi au manoir familial._

_Mon majordome se tient à votre disposition pour vous conduire au château dès réception de la présente invitation._

_Cordialement,_

_Comte Wallestein._

 

“Eh bien, vous qui vouliez en savoir plus sur Wallestein, vous voilà servi!” lança Blackman en se grattant la tête avec perplexité. “Mais prenez garde,” souffla-t-il avec une haleine de cigare bon marché, “ça pourrait bien être un traquenard!”

“Si je puis me permettre,” reprit le majordome en s’épongeant discrètement le front, “un refus de votre part serait fort regrettable… Pour mon maître, qui compte parmi vos plus grands admirateurs... comme pour mon humble personne si je ne parvenais à mener à bien ma mission...”

Le major rangea la lettre dans la poche de sa veste.

“Très bien, j’accepte l’invitation de votre maître. Attendez-moi cinq minutes, le temps que je règle l’addition.”

Le valet salua le major d’une courbette obséquieuse, et attendit, droit et immobile comme un pilier de bar.

“Sergent, j’ai deux services à vous demander.”

“J’suis tout ouïe, major.”

“D’abord, j’aimerais que vous me donniez l’adresse du comte Wallestein, vous la connaissez, je suppose?” demanda le major en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier du bar.

Interloqué, Blackman acquiesca et renseigna le major. Celui-ci se leva et déposa un billet sur le comptoir.

“Enfin, voici de quoi régler mon deuxième service, sergent. J’ai besoin que vous reteniez ce valet de pied aussi longtemps que possible.”

Blackman se leva à son tour, et souleva le bord de son chapeau en guise de salut:

“Entendu. Je n’sais pas c’que vous avez en tête mon vieux, mais j’vous souhaite bonne chance, et n’oubliez pas: méfiez-vous d’l’eau qui dort, surtout quand un serpent s’y planque!”

“Je n’y manquerai pas, sergent. Maintenant à vous de jouer! Il ne doit pas me voir sortir.”

Le sergent acquiesça, et s’approcha du majordome, passant un bras sur son épaule tandis qu’il le poussait vers la table:

“Dites donc, mon vieux, ça a pas l’air d’être un marrant, vot’comte, qu’est-c’que vous diriez d’en vider quelques unes à la santé d’son balai dans l’cul?”

“Monsieur, jamais en service…” protesta le domestique.

“Vous n’allez pas dire non à un représentant de l’ordre?” lança-t-il d’un ton jovial tout en renforçant sa prise sur son épaule.

Le majordome ne répondit rien et s’assit à table, dompté.

Le major, quant à lui, disparut dans la foule et le brouillard de Londres.


	8. Megalomania

Après maintes imprécations contre la conduite à gauche et les bières anglaises, le major parvint à s’extirper des bouchons londoniens. Il s’engagea alors sur une route de campagne vide de toute présence, humaine ou automobile.

Une odeur méphitique envahit soudain son véhicule. Un regard de côté lui donna la clé du mystère: la route longeait désormais un immense marécage dont les essences pourrissantes se perdaient dans l’horizon brumeux.

Se remémorant les indications de Blackman, le major sut qu’il était tout proche du manoir. Il gara sa voiture sous un imposant saule pleureur, dont les longues branches, traînantes comme des cheveux de sorcière, constituaient une cachette idéale. Puis il entreprit de parcourir à pied les quelques trois cents mètres qui le séparaient encore des terres du comte Wallestein.

Un sentier boueux le conduisit jusqu’à une grille d’entrée étroitement cadenassée, ornée d’une tête de chérubin tenant entre des dents étrangement pointues une clochette rouillée.

Dédaignant la sonnette, le major entreprit de longer le grillage à la recherche d’une entrée plus discrète vers les secrets du comte. Celui-ci connaissait son implication dans l’enquête… jusqu’à quel point? Traquenard ou pas, Le major comptait bien le découvrir… à ses rythme et conditions propres.

La solution à son problème se présenta au bout de quelques mètres sous la forme d’un tronc d’arbre calciné, tombé comme un pont en travers du grillage, qui s’était affaissé sous son poids comme un vulgaire buisson d’épines.

Le major avisa d’un oeil méfiant cette trop belle aubaine. Il scruta les environs, certain d’y trouver quelque caméra ou machine infernale, mais le parc semblait aussi vide et désert que la route. Finalement, la curiosité l’emporta sur la prudence, et le major, les sens en éveil tel un loup en chasse, se hissa sur le tronc d’arbre et s’engagea à quatre pattes en terre inconnue.

Après un rétablissement, il posa le pied sur une pelouse brune et sèche, ponctuée de ci de là de ronds de champignons bossus. D’autres grappes biscornues colonisaient encore les troncs d’arbres aux branches tordues, par lesquelles s’engouffrait un vent froid et sifflant qui semblait murmurer de noirs secrets aux oreilles des promeneurs égarés. Aucun chant d’oiseau, aucun cri d’animal n’était audible, sauf, peut-être, une sorte de rugissement, ténu et haletant.

Intrigué par ce grognement qu’il ne pouvait attribuer à aucune espèce de sa connaissance, le major dirigea ses pas vers ce qui semblait en être la source, et découvrit une petite cabane de jardin, campée à proximité d’une mare boueuse.

A mesure qu’il approchait, il entendit des gémissements se mêler aux grognements. Il pressa le pas, reconnaissant cette fois sans difficulté la voix d’une femme, mais il stoppa net, le visage crispé, quand il réalisa que ses gémissements ne devaient rien à la douleur.

Le major remarqua un trou dans les planches pourries de la cabane. Surmontant sa répulsion, il approcha son visage de la paroi. La voix rauque, sans nul doute, était le genre de secrets qu’il espérait découvrir dans son escapade au royaume Wallestein...

“Qui êtes-vous? Que faites-vous sur les terres du comte Wallestein?”

Le major faillit se cogner la tête sur l’auvent de la cabane. Il se retourna brusquement, et se retrouva face à une vieille femme en robe longue et au chignon serré, qui le fixait d’un regard d’aigle derrière ses lorgnons à monture dorée. Un panier rempli de champignons à son bras inspira au major le sentiment confus d’avoir été surpris, comme un enfant perdu, par une sorcière échappée d’un conte des frères Grimm.

“Je suis le major Eberbach, le comte Wallestein m’attend,” répondit-il en soutenant avec aplomb le regard de la “sorcière”.

“Qu’avez-vous fait du valet de pied censé vous conduire?”

“Il a été retenu à Londres. Et j’étais impatient et joyeux à l’idée de rencontrer le comte.” répliqua le major, la mâchoire serrée.

La femme le dévisagea pendant de longues secondes, puis finit par dire d’une voix blanche:

“Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire auprès du comte Wallestein.”

***  
Installé par son hôtesse dans un luxueux fauteuil d’un non moins luxueux salon (Blackman n’avait pas menti sur ce sujet), le major rongeait son frein quand une voix enjouée et juvénile mit fin à son attente:

“Major Eberbach! Quel plaisir de vous voir en personne franchir le seuil de cette maison! Mais comment se fait-il que mon majordome ne vous ait pas escorté comme il était censé le faire?”

“Il a été retenu à Londres. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur le comte, votre cerbère a parfaitement rempli son office.”

Le comte sourit, dévoilant une rangée de dents parfaitement blanches et alignées comme les planches d’une palissade. Sur ce point non plus, Blackman n’avait pas menti, pensa le major: le comte était un playboy modèle.

“N’en veuillez pas à cette chère Olympia, major. Elle est comme une mère pour moi. Une mère louve, certes, mais à qui je dois le plaisir de rencontrer le fameux “Iron Klaus”, défenseur de nos libertés! How do you do?”

Le comte tendit la main.

“Enchanté monsieur le comte,” répondit le major d’un signe de tête.

“Et permettez-moi de vous présenter ma fiancée, Sara. “

Celle-ci prononça quelques paroles de bienvenue tandis que le major effectuait un rapide baise-main. Il nota, outre la similitude entre sa voix et celle de la cabane, que les cheveux en désordre de la jeune femme contrastaient nettement avec la mise impeccable du comte.

“Je vois que vous êtes bien renseigné, monsieur le comte,” nota le major d’un ton faussement détaché, “généralement, les gens qui connaissent mon surnom se limitent aux agents de ce côté du rideau de fer... et de l’autre.”

“Eh oui, major, mon “hobby” - comme votre profession - m’amène à fréquenter toutes les couches de la société, des plus hautes aux moins recommandables…” répondit le comte sans se départir de son sourire.

“C’est par votre “hobby”, je suppose, que vous avez su que j’étais témoin dans ce meurtre?”

“Vous aussi, major, êtes bien renseigné! Je suis, en effet, un détective amateur, et sans vouloir me vanter, je peux revendiquer quelques beaux succès à mon palmarès! Ce qui m’amène à l’objet de notre entrevue: le meurtre de ce pauvre lord Mac Rashlay. Dès que j’ai appris la nouvelle du meurtre dans les journaux de ce matin, j’ai téléphoné à mon vieil ami, l’inspecteur Fleming, qui m’a appris tout ce qu’il y avait à savoir sur l’affaire, sans même bouger le petit doigt de ce canapé!

“Vous voulez dire que vous n’avez pas encore visité la scène du crime?”

Le comte, la main derrière la tête, rit d’un air faussement embarrassé.

“Pour tout vous avouer… non. Je ne suis pas spécialement du matin, voyez-vous, Sara peut en témoigner,” répondit-il, tandis que sa compagne roucoulait à son bras.

“...Mais, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, major, j’aimerais, à mon tour, vous poser une ou deux questions...”

“Si vous avez parlé à Fleming, je doute de pouvoir vous en apprendre beaucoup plus, monsieur le comte,” dit le major avec un flegme que trahissaient ses yeux inquisiteurs.

“J’aimerais cependant éclaircir certains détails de son rapport. Tout d’abord, quels étaient vos liens avec la victime et l’assassin?”

“Tous deux m’ont été officiellement présenté par l’inspecteur Fleming au cours de mon interrogatoire. Je ne les ai jamais rencontrés auparavant.”

“Je vois, je vois, et pouvez-vous maintenant me dire pour quelle raison un homme de votre envergure se trouvait dans ce quartier mal famé à cette heure de la nuit?”

Inquiet du tour que prenait la conversation, le major croisa les bras, et répondit, impassible:

“Comme je l’ai dit à l’inspecteur, monsieur le comte, j’étais seulement de passage quand j’ai entendu l’appel au secours de la concierge.”

“Sara, peux-tu nous ramener une bouteille de whisky, je te prie?”

La jeune femme se leva, laissant les deux hommes seuls dans la pièce.

Le comte s’approcha du major et lui adressa un clin d’oeil complice:

“Parlez sans crainte, major, je suis certain que vous et moi avons les mêmes distractions, et je vous donne ma parole de gentleman que je saurai rester discret!”

De plus en plus inquiet, le major, la main crispée sur l’accoudoir de son fauteuil, prit une grande inspiration et répondit:

“Eh bien, à la vérité, monsieur le comte, je suis allé dans ce quartier pour la même raison, je suppose, qu’un homme de l’envergure de lord Mac Rashlay s’est rendu dans la chambre d’une personne aux moeurs légères…”

Le comte eut un petit rire.

“C’est bien ce que je pensais! Vous et moi sommes si proches, à croire que nous avons été séparés à la naissance! D’ailleurs “Wallestein” est un nom à consonance germanique, n’est-ce pas? Il faudra que je fasse quelques recherches généalogiques à notre sujet !”

Les doigts du major menacèrent un peu plus de trouer l’accoudoir.

“Il est vrai que ce doit être la raison la plus plausible de la présence de Mac Rashlay dans un tel endroit,” reprit le comte, “Hélas! Lord Mac Rashlay ne semblait guère avoir l’oeil pour distinguer l’authentique des… contrefaçons. Et c’est ce qui l’a perdu.”

“Vous pensez donc à un guet-apens, comme Fleming? Mais alors, quel aurait été le mobile de cette “contrefaçon”? Vous devez savoir qu’on a retrouvé un portefeuille bien garni sur le corps de Mac Rashlay...”

“Allez savoir! Peut-être Mac Rashlay détenait-il d’autres bijoux précieux, dans le compartiment de sa canne, peut-être?” (Le fauteuil du major grinça plaintivement.) “Serpent Vert aura délibérément laissé l’argent derrière lui pour brouiller les pistes! Serait-ce si étonnant de la part d’une créature qui a élevé la tromperie au rang d’art majeur? Mais peut-être, voyez-vous, major, une autre raison pour laquelle il aurait pu tuer un si parfait gentleman, un si grand patriote… ?!”

Le major dissimula rapidement derrière sa main le rictus que les derniers mots du comte avaient fait naître, se donnant l’air de réfléchir intensément à la question. Puis il répondit avec circonspection:

“Eh bien, pourquoi pas... la légitime défense?”

Ce fut au tour du comte de se frotter le menton.

“Je vois ce que vous voulez dire! Serpent Vert fait partie de ce genre d’individus dont l’existence en elle-même est un problème, pour eux-mêmes comme pour les autres, parce qu’ils sont incapables de respecter les lois des hommes et de la nature. Sa folie le rend certes bien à plaindre! ...Mais ce n’est qu’une raison de plus pour que justice soit faite. Et promptement!” déclara Wallestein en balayant, du revers de la main, un flacon de faïence chinoise sur la table devant lui.

Sur ces mots, Sara revint dans la pièce, et remplit le verre du comte, qu’elle glissa dans sa main tendue.

“J’ai cru comprendre, en effet, que votre enthousiasme à manier le glaive de la justice faisait souvent perdre la tête aux suspects...” hasarda le major, refusant, pour sa part, la boisson que la jeune femme lui tendait.

Le comte se redressa brutalement, faisant sursauter sa compagne.

“Calomnies! Major, je sais qu’un homme comme vous doit être attentif à toutes les rumeurs, mais laissez-moi vous dire que celle-ci est indigne de votre intérêt! C’est la police qui a retrouvé les corps à chaque fois, qui vous dit que ce n’est pas elle la responsable?! D’ailleurs, tous ces “suspects”, comme vous dites, étaient soit coupables des faits qu’on leur reprochait, soit de si petite vertu qu’ils n’auraient pas tardé à passer eux-mêmes, tôt ou tard, sur l’échafaud! La justice a gagné en temps et en moyens pour un résultat identique!”

Après cette tirade, le comte se rassit, la mine aussi sereine et satisfaite qu’avant son soudain éclat. Sa peau n’avait même pas rougi sous l’émotion, alors que les joues de sa compagne s’étaient, elles, teintées de rose.

“...Identique à la justice dont vous et Fleming êtes les deux bras armés, ça tombe sous le sens. Maintenant, avez-vous d’autres questions? J’aimerais profiter de mon week-end à Londres entre deux interrogatoires…” demanda le major en se levant de son siège.

“Rassurez-vous, major, je ne vous retiendrai pas davantage!”

Le comte agita une sonnette et escorta le major jusqu’à l’entrée, où il lui tendit un feuillet cartonné.

“Prenez ma carte, major, et appelez-moi si vous vous rappelez d’un détail que vous n’auriez pas communiqué à ce cher Fleming! Vous avez ma parole de gentleman que je mettrai tout en oeuvre pour retrouver Serpent Vert, et qu’il soit châtié pour ses crimes!”

Alors qu’un valet de pied lui ouvrait la porte, le major se tourna une dernière fois vers son hôte.

“Je n’en doute pas. Mais n’oubliez pas, monsieur le comte: un gentleman, c’est quelqu’un qui sait mener l’enquête mais qui n’enquête pas !”

Le comte éclata de rire, emplissant le salon de sa voix et de ses applaudissements sonores.

« Belle répartie, major! En vérité, vous auriez dû naître anglais ! »

D’un geste sec, le major tourna les talons et claqua la porte au nez du valet de pied et des habitants de la maisonnée.

“Beau garçon... mais j’ai connu des icebergs plus chaleureux!” déclara Sara, en faisant mine de frissonner.

“Ce n’est pas un homme de glace, mais un homme d’acier, Sara! Quel dommage que nous ne puissions travailler ensemble à la résolution de cette affaire!” répliqua Wallestein, le visage rêveur.

“J’espère bien que non ! Je n’ai aucune confiance en cet homme!” dit alors une troisième voix d’un ton rêche.

Le jeune couple se tourna vers la nouvelle venue, qui n’était autre que la vieille dame du parc.

“Que veux-tu dire, Olympia?”

“Mac Rashlay était ambassadeur. Il avait des contacts avec les renseignements de bien des pays. Cela expliquerait l’implication du major dans cette affaire!”

“Voyons, Olympia, ce n’est pas le major qui a tué lord Mac Rashlay!”

“Certes, mais je suis certaine qu’il en sait plus qu’il ne veut bien le dire. Attention, Jimmy, de ne pas laisser ton admiration pour lui troubler ton jugement!”

“Que me conseilles-tu, alors?”

“Attendre et observer… et au besoin, agir! Prends garde cependant, Jimmy, mon petit: le major n’est peut-être pas un criminel, il n’en est pas moins un homme de l’art, d’une autre trempe que les arsouilles que tu as traqués jusqu’ici. Il s’en est fallu de peu qu’il ne vous découvrent, toi et Sara, dans la cabane du jardinier.”

“Fais-moi confiance, Olympia! Et qui sait? Peut-être pourrais-je, sans qu’il le sache, lui apporter mon aide au moment opportun!”

Avant qu’Olympia ne puisse répondre, le valet de pied ouvrit la porte d’un air pincé à son collègue, qui, revenu tant bien que mal de Londres, franchit le seuil du manoir d’un pas titubant.

“Monchieur le comte! J’ai l’honneur de vous apprendre que le très tisgindué… le très guisdinté... le grand Major Eberbach a acchepté votre invitation!”

Sur ces paroles définitives, il s’écroula comme une masse , dormant du sommeil du juste tandis que le manoir résonnait des rires de ses occupants.


	9. Heaven and Hell

_Quand la créature à cinq pattes vint troubler son sommeil, il préféra battre en retraite, peu désireux de se mesurer à un ennemi dont il ignorait tout. Bien lui en prit, car la menace inconnue ne tarda pas à s’éclipser comme elle était venue. Il se rendormit bientôt, bercé par le ronronnement de sa cachette._

Content de n’avoir découvert aucune machine infernale, le major retira sa main de sous le siège de son véhicule, et reprit la route de Londres, pressé de quitter ces terres aussi troubles et marécageuses que l’esprit de leurs occupants.

Alors qu’il sortait enfin des marais, il klaxonna un camion citerne couvert de rouille qui semblait cracher son chargement sur son pare-brise sous la forme d’une fumée noire et malodorante.

_Le bruit, terrible, le réveilla brutalement. Il vit alors qu’ une autre créature, à la peau noire et brillante, avait remplacé la première. Cette fois-ci, il passa à l’offensive._

Le major sentit quelque chose se planter dans sa cheville. La surprise et la douleur le firent braquer malgré lui, et il lui fallut toute l’énergie du désespoir pour parvenir à redresser son véhicule et le garer, dans une gerbe de boue, sur le bas-côté. Il baissa les yeux, et découvrit avec stupéfaction, accroché à sa chaussure, un chaton au poil blanc et duveteux qui le fixait d’un oeil de défi.

D’une main, le major saisit son passager clandestin par la peau du cou. De l’autre, pinça l’arête de son nez en respirant profondément. C’est alors qu’il aperçut, dans son rétroviseur, un luxueux tacot rouge vif faire précipitamment demi-tour, à une vitesse bien supérieure à celle que l’on pourrait attendre d’une telle antiquité.

Le major fourra le chaton dans la poche de son veston et écrasa la pédale de l’accélérateur. Mais la boue, grasse et glissante, lui fit perdre un temps précieux avant qu’il ne puisse enfin se remettre sur la route.

Renonçant à une poursuite perdue d’avance, le major s’interrogea sur l’identité du ou des conducteurs. Pourrait-il s’agir de ces fameux agents russes supposément aux trousses de Mac Rashlay? Mais alors pourquoi choisir un véhicule aussi voyant?

Non, la seule personne assez farfelue pour le filer à bord d’un tel engin ne pouvait être… qu’Eroica.

Sur cette déduction, le major décida d’installer “Eroica junior” dans la boîte à gants, qu’il laissa entrouverte de manière à laisser le greffier miniature respirer sans pour autant lui permettre de nouvelles fugues.

Puis il reprit la route de Londres, les sens aux aguets. Mais le reste du voyage se déroula sans autre incident.

Minuit approchait sa pleine lune de la fenêtre de la chambre d’hôtel du major. Celui-ci, après avoir nourri le chaton d’abats, s’était installé dans un fauteuil au confort spartiate. Le puzzle entre les mains, il passait en revue, une pièce après l’autre, les évènements de la journée.

Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, Eroica entrerait en contact dès demain pour négocier la restitution du microfilm et l’évacuation de Serpent Vert. Le major avait déjà fait le nécessaire auprès de Bonn, qui lui avait donné un accord de principe. Les agents russes restaient une des grandes inconnues du problème, mais si leur présence à Londres était avérée, ils ne représenteraient aucun danger que le major n’ait déjà eu à affronter. Restait à espérer que le MI6 ne mette pas le grappin sur l’un d’entre eux et ne découvre le pot aux roses... Curieuse mission que celle où le major redoutait moins que les russes fussent dans la confidence que les anglais!

Quant à Wallestein… Difficile de croire que ce bonhomme ait pu dénouer quelque affaire que ce soit. Piètre détective, en effet, qui néglige de visiter la scène du crime sur lequel il enquête, ignore tout de la victime, et, selon toute vraisemblance, en sait à peu près autant des infidélités de sa femme! Car la voix qu’il a entendue avec elle, dans la cabane, rauque, presque inhumaine, ne pouvait pas être celle du jeune comte.

Bref, Wallestein ne lui semblait guère menaçant. Bonn ne détenait aucune information à son sujet, et, en fin de compte, les seules preuves alléguant de la dangerosité du bonhomme étaient les divagations d’une folle et d’un flic frustré. Peut-être était-ce cette peur irrationnelle qui avait motivé chez Eroica une filature aussi grossière...

Bien sûr, il y avait toujours le risque que Wallestein fut un homme chanceux ou bien entouré, ou un acteur de génie. Mais au fond, peu lui importait. Le tout était d’accomplir sa mission avant que le comte ne vienne s’en mêler, en connaissance de cause ou non.

...Encore que, si le besoin s’en faisait sentir, ce redresseur de torts patenté puisse se révéler fort utile malgré lui: il serait piquant de brandir la menace Wallestein sous la forme du carton d’invitation sous le nez poudré d’Eroica si celui-ci s’avisait de faire le malin… peut-être même avant, qui sait?

Le visage du major se fendit d’un sourire aussi carnassier que satisfait. Peut-être que cette mission s’achèverait mieux qu’elle n’avait commencé, en fin de compte.

Il reprit son ouvrage avec une attention accrue, tant et si bien qu’il n’entendit, ni ne vit, une silhouette massive entrer doucement par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le chaton dormait du sommeil du juste, et ce n’est que quand deux mains enserrèrent brutalement son cou que le major découvrit avec effroi la présence de l’intrus.

Il tenta de se débattre, mais les bras le serraient comme un étau implacable. Il leva la tête, et aperçut alors le visage de son agresseur. Les doigts sur sa gorge étouffèrent son cri devant une figure informe, qu’on aurait dit grossièrement modelée dans la vase et les miasmes d’un marais. Au milieu de ce bouillon de cauchemar, deux yeux rouges et perçants, profondément enfoncés dans des orbites semblables à des cavernes, se repaissaient de son impuissance tandis que ses bras tiraient, tiraient...

Jusqu’à, enfin, dans un éclat de chair et de sang, arracher la tête du major comme une mauvaise herbe, tandis que la créature, avec hargne, éructait à la face de son trophée:

“Tu n’mérites pas mieux!”

 

Le major se réveilla en sursaut. Il blâma aussitôt son inconduite, réalisant que ses réflexions l’avaient amené à veiller bien au-delà du raisonnable. Il ramassa stoïquement son puzzle, tombé à ses pieds. Qui sait quelles chimères ridicules avaient pu s’emparer de son esprit lors de son assoupissement impromptu ? Il ne manquerait plus qu’il se mette à rêver de Jack l’Eventreur, ou pire encore, d’Eroica !

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se mit rapidement au lit, Eroica jr en boule à ses pieds, se demandant, entre deux mesures de sa berceuse rituelle, si les lords anglais n’avaient pas pour mission atavique de faire de sa vie un long supplice.


	10. Black Sabbath

“Eh, beau brun, t’as confondu ton déguisement d’Halloween avec un bonbon et tu l’as mangé?”  
“C’est ça, mon déguisement: je suis un loup-garou sous forme humaine.”

Neuf heures du soir venaient à peine de sonner quand les premiers chars de la parade apparurent à l’angle de l’avenue Kitamura et de Barker street. Stoïque au milieu des spectateurs costumés, le major guettait, en vain, le moindre signe de la présence d’Eroica. Il découvrit toutefois qu’il était filé par un inconnu vêtu d’une gabardine. Dès qu’il se sut repéré, l’homme disparut dans la foule. Mais il ne tarda pas à être remplacé par un autre, vêtu à l’identique, qui disparut à son tour quand le major posa les yeux sur lui. Ce manège se répéta au moins trois ou quatre fois, ce qui était amplement suffisant pour plonger le major dans l’inquiétude. Se pourraient-ils que les fameux “agents russes” fussent au courant de leur rendez-vous? Si tel était le cas, Eroica le paierait comptant!

Soudain, un air d’orgue emplit la nuit étoilée, accompagné d’une mélopée lancinante. Le chaton, endormi dans la poche de la veste du major, s’agita doucement. Un nouveau char franchit la rue d’un train de sénateur, tracté par une décapotable ancienne dont l’allure semblait vaguement familière au major. Même si la carrosserie violet foncé, décorée de guirlandes de chrysanthèmes, ne lui évoquait rien d’autre que le mauvais goût de son propriétaire. Sur le char, un paysage reproduisant une maison hantée victorienne accompagnée de son cimetière, servait de décor à une mariée au visage masqué d’un voile défraîchi, assorti à une robe d’une flamboyante décrépitude. A l’approche du major, elle se tourna dans sa direction, et, d’un geste lent, le pointa du doigt tandis qu’une voix sépulcrale récitait:

“Esprits et fantômes sur vos fiers destriers,  
Escortez dans la nuit la belle fiancée,  
Des douze coups de minuit aux matines sonnantes,  
Nous marcherons ensemble,  
Macabre débutante!”

Aussitôt, le major sentit des dizaines de bras le soulever dans les airs. Sourde à ses protestations, une houle de mains le firent alors glisser jusqu’au char comme une tortue retournée. Lassé, semblait-il, de toute cette agitation, le chaton sauta hors de sa poche avec un miaulement sonore et s’évanouit dans une forêt de jambes anonymes. Du coin de l’oeil, le major vit un des hommes à gabardine - encore un!- fixer la scène avec ahurissement. C’est alors que la mariée, d’un mouvement ample, lui lança un bouquet de chrysanthèmes, qu’il attrapa par réflexe plus que par volonté.

Aussitôt, les mains se dérobèrent entre lui et le sol goudronné. Le bassin douloureux, le major fusilla la foule du regard, mais cette dernière ne lui prêtait plus la moindre attention. Le bouquet dans ses bras restait seul témoin de l’incident.

Il s’apprêtait déjà à le jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche quand il remarqua une enveloppe accrochée au ruban noir qui en ornait la tige.

Dans cette enveloppe, le major découvrit une petite carte contenant seulement les mots suivants:

“Minuit, North Down”

From Eroica with love.

Tout s’éclaira en un instant dans l’esprit du major: ce n’était pas une plaisanterie de fêtards avinés, mais un coup monté de main de maître! Il s’élança à la poursuite du char, mais le service d’ordre et les barrières de sécurité se révélèrent insurmontables. Il n’eut que le temps de voir la “mariée” le saluer avec insolence, le chaton dans les bras, tandis que la voiture, immatriculée ERO-1, et qu’il reconnaissait à présent comme le véhicule qui l’avait suivi la veille, disparaissait avec le char au coin de la rue.


	11. Paranoid

Une bourrasque, accompagnée d’un bruit de porte claquant comme un coup de tonnerre, fit vaciller le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée du grand salon du manoir Wallestein. Le maître des lieux était de retour, et il n’était pas content.

“Olympia! Sara!”

Les deux jeunes femmes interrompirent, l’une son tricot, l’autre son roman.

“Jimmy chéri, tu en fais une tête! Est-ce que Fleming t’a devancé dans la capture de Serpent Vert?” demanda Sara en prenant le bras de son fiancé.

“Il s’agit bien de Fleming! Non, mesdames! J’ai retrouvé ma voiture!”

“Celle qui a été volée hier? Eh bien, c’est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non?”

“Ca le serait, si elle n’avait pas été barbouillée, vandalisée, profanée en obscène caricature sur roues!”

“Assieds-toi et prends une tasse de thé, mon petit Jimmy. Puis tu nous raconteras cette affaire en détail,” déclara Olympia d’un ton maternel.

Avec docilité, le comte obéit et se lança dans le récit de ses dernières aventures:

“Je suivais le major, alors qu’il assistait à la parade d’Halloween. Jusque là, rien d’anormal, jusqu’au moment où je reconnus soudain la voiture, en train de tirer un petit char occupé par une femme déguisée en mariée. Avant que je ne puisse réagir, la foule a entraîné le major jusqu’à la mariée, qui lui a lancé son bouquet. Comme il ne se produisait rien de nouveau, je laissai le major pour suivre la trace de la voiture, mais quand je parvins enfin, une heure plus tard, à contourner les barrières de sécurité, je la trouvai abandonnée dans une rue déserte, avec un clochard cuvant à l’intérieur. D’après ses explications embrouillées, une bande de jeunes déguisés la lui auraient vendue littéralement pour une bouchée de pain, au grand dam de l’un d’entre eux, un “p’tit gars déguisé en sorcière” qui pleurait...”

“As-tu trouvé d’autres indices sur la voiture?”

“Pas vraiment. Sinon que la plaque d’immatriculation a été remplacée par une autre, fantaisiste, sur laquelle était écrit “ERO-1.””

“Intéressant… As-tu retrouvé la trace du major après cela?”

“En effet! Il retournait vers son hôtel.”

“Avant la fin de la parade?”

“Exact. J’imagine que sa mésaventure avec le char de la mariée a du le contrarier. J’en ai donc profité pour revenir vous mettre au courant de l’avancée de l’enquête. Enfin… si l’on peut dire: dans les faits, celle-ci piétine plus encore que la foule des déguisés au dehors!”

“Je n’en serais pas si sûre, Jimmy.”

“Que veux-tu dire, Olympia?” demandèrent Sara et le comte d’une même voix.

“Vois-tu mon petit, une heure environ avant que tu ne rentres, nous avons reçu un coup de téléphone au château.”

“Et alors? Parle, Olympia!”

“Tout doux, Jimmy, aie un peu de tact pour mes vieux os. Malgré ma répugnance pour ces engins du diable, je décidai de décrocher, Sara étant occupée dans le parc à ce moment-là...”

“Olympia, coquine, tu joues avec mes nerfs!”

“Et le jeu en vaut la chandelle, mon garçon: ce coup de fil provenait de notre vieille amie, la doctoresse Alice Wolf, la croix-rouge des criminels. Elle venait d’apprendre que tu enquêtais sur le meurtre, dont elle a eu vent, comme tout le monde, dans les journaux. Et elle m’a appris quelques petites choses fort intéressantes…”

“Ne le fais pas languir, Olympia, Jimmy ressemble à un chien à qui on montrerait un os derrière une vitre blindée!” dit Sara en riant.

“Soit, petits chenapans!” répondit Olympia avec un sourire. “Et bien figure-toi, Jimmy, que la nuit du meurtre de Mac Rashley, Wolf a reçu la visite de plusieurs hommes d’Eroica.”

“Quoi? Le voleur d’oeuvres d’arts? Quel rapport avec l’enquête?”

“Le voici: ces hommes amenaient avec eux pour des soins urgents un jeune asiatique, qui, chose curieuse, avait de longs cheveux, et était habillé et coiffé comme une femme.”

Le comte bondit de son fauteuil.

“Comment?! Tu veux dire que Wolf a soigné Serpent Vert ?! Sait-elle où il se cache, au moins?”

“Hélas non! Mais ne lui en veux pas, Jimmy! Wolf ne fait que son travail, et sa discrétion nous a rendu maintes fois service, tu es bien placé pour le savoir! Non, ce qui est le plus important ici...”

“C’est que Serpent Vert est sous la protection d’Eroica…”

“Exact. Et tout porte à croire que le major est parfaitement au courant de la situation.”

“Tu es folle? Quelle preuve as-tu?”

“Je ne prouve rien, Jimmy, je déduis: Eroica aime les belles choses, les oeuvres d’art anciennes. il y a fort à parier que c’est lui qui a volé ta voiture, quand il a su que tu menais l’enquête, pour te défier ou se moquer de toi: d’où la plaque immatriculée à son nom! Et connaissant son goût pour le travestissement et le grand spectacle, c’était sûrement lui, la “mariée” du char.”

“Mais pourquoi dis-tu que le major pourrait être son complice? Peut-être a-t-il simplement voulu se moquer de lui, comme il l’a fait avec moi?!”

“Mais peut-être que non. Réfléchis et sois honnête avec toi-même, Jimmy. N’as-tu rien remarqué au cours de cet incident, un détail qui puisse infirmer ou prouver cette théorie?”

Le comte se frotta le menton d’un air pensif.

“Eh bien… C’est ridicule, mais, j’ai cru remarquer, à un moment, un chaton sauter de la poche du major et bondir dans les bras de la... “mariée”. Mais je vois mal le major avec un tel animal de compagnie, aussi ai-je du rêver...”

“Tes yeux fonctionnent parfaitement, Jimmy, fie-toi à eux plus qu’à tes intuitions! De toute évidence, ce chaton a reconnu Eroica, ce qui laisse penser que cette rencontre entre les deux hommes n’était pas la première! Je te l’ai dit: tu dois te méfier du major! Il navigue dans des eaux bien plus troubles que les nôtres: la raison d’état ne va pas souvent de pair avec la justice!”

“Et pourtant, Olympia, je suis persuadé que le major n’a pas trahi la justice... qu’il ne m’a pas trahi, pour s’acoquiner avec un pervers. Et je te le prouverai en le filant d’encore plus près: l’identité d’Eroica reste un mystère, et s’il y a un lien entre lui et le major, alors le seul moyen de lui mettre le grappin dessus, sans oublier Serpent Vert, est de guetter une nouvelle provocation de sa part!”

“Bien parlé mon petit! Mais sois prudent! Eroica est une figure puissante de la pègre, tu ne t’en débarrasseras pas aussi facilement que d’un petit travesti de rien du tout! Lui et le major forment une équipe redoutable.”

“A condition qu’ils en forment effectivement une! Mais je vais m’en assurer de ce pas! Garde mon thé au chaud, Sara, son goût ne sera que meilleur avec le parfum de la vérité !”

Le comte sortit en trombe du salon. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux femmes entendirent, comme le grondement d’un orage, le vrombissement de sa moto résonner dans la nuit.


	12. Psycho Man

Au sommet d’une petite colline, tapi au creux d’un bosquet de sapins, à l’abri des regards et de la pâle lueur de la lune, un homme sur une moto attendait. Soudain, alerté par le bruit éloigné d’un moteur, il braqua en toute hâte une paire de jumelles sur la route en contrebas. Bientôt, une automobile passa à ses pieds, sombre et solitaire, avant de disparaître au détour d’un virage. L’homme sourit.

“Où allez-vous donc passer cette nuit d’Halloween, major? Si vous m’aviez consulté, je vous aurais volontiers conseillé quelques cercles bien garnis de diablesses ardentes… Est-ce pour préserver votre réputation que vous avez changé de voiture? Belle déformation professionnelle, en vérité, mais on ne brouille pas si facilement la piste du comte Wallestein!”

Le comte, en un coup d’accélérateur, reprit sa filature à travers champs, tâchant de voir, sans être vu, vers quelle destination se dirigeait sa cible.

“Mais si je ne m’abuse, il prend la direction du château de lord Gloria? Qu’est-ce que cela peut bien signifier?

Il poursuivit sa route depuis le sommet des collines, s’assurant toujours de rester hors de vue du major, qu’il vit bientôt franchir la grille d’entrée du manoir.

“Qu’est-ce que le major peut bien faire dans un tel endroit? Fêter Halloween? Dans l’antre de ce dégénéré notoire? Bah, après tout, il n’y a pas d’autre sortie, c’est le moment d’appliquer le précepte d’Olympia: attendre, observer… et au bon moment: agir!”

Il dissimula sa moto sous les arbres, et se plaqua au sol, les jumelles sur les yeux. Une heure au moins s’écoula, silencieuse, si n’était quelques hululements d’une chouette esseulée. Le comte commença à se demander si le major n’était pas réellement venu faire la fête au château, quand tout à coup, la grille s’ouvrit de nouveau dans un lointain et sinistre grincement.

Le flash d’un feu tournant manqua d’aveugler le comte. Il vit alors avec stupéfaction un véhicule familier sortir du château. Ce n’était cependant pas la voiture du major, mais une ambulance.

“Voilà qui est étrange… Je surveille ce portail depuis un moment et je n’ai vu aucune ambulance y entrer. Elles ne restent pourtant jamais bien longtemps chez les malades par principe… Olympia m’a dit que Serpent Vert avait été soigné. Se pourrait-il que?... Mais alors lord Gloria serait... ? Et quel est le rôle du major dans tout ça?!”

C’est alors qu’un bruit d’appareil électronique, presque inaudible pour tout autre que le comte, s’éleva littéralement de sous la terre où celui-ci était toujours étendu. Il plaqua son oreille contre le sol, d’où ses sens affûtés captèrent un murmure de voix:

“Eh bien les voilà partis… J’espère que tout ira bien...”

“Pourquoi devons rester dans ce souterrain humide à surveiller une route déserte quand tout le monde s’amuse? Je dois retourner là-bas et surveiller les dépenses!”

“Nous avons tiré la courte-paille, on n’y peut rien! Les instructions de mylord ont été claires: veiller sur le trajet du major aussi longtemps que possible.”

“Justement, pourquoi ne le fait-il pas lui-même?”

“Le major ne lui fait pas confiance quand il s’agit de surveiller ses arrières… Mylord a bien du céder…”

“Et nous, qu’est-ce qu’on peut faire là où nous sommes? Je suis sûr qu’au premier tournant, cet horrible major va tout balancer, Serpent Vert comme l’ambulance, dans un cul de basse fosse! Une authentique Cadillac Miller Meteor à peine rouillée! Ca a été si dur de l’obtenir à un bon prix!”

“Je pense qu’on peut faire confiance à tonton Otan sur ce coup-là. Il n’a pas plus intérêt que nous à ce que Serpent Vert se fasse prendre… Maintenant range cette calculette et viens m’aider à surveiller la route!”

Le comte se releva lentement, et serra les poings jusqu’à ce que la pâleur de ses jointures reflétât la lumière de la lune. A pas de loup, il repartit vers sa moto, qu’il éloigna soigneusement de l’endroit d’où il avait entendu les voix avant de la redémarrer. Il était temps d’agir, avec méthode et rapidité.

 

La main du major se cripsa sur le volant de l’ambulance. Il observa une fois encore dans le rétroviseur, la maigre silhouette de Serpent Vert, allongée sur un brancard à l’arrière. Avec son corps tout en longueur, il n’y avait pas à chercher loin l’origine de son surnom. Encore que, serré comme il l’était dans de multiples bandages, il eût mieux valu l’appeler “Serpent Blanc”... Le major secoua la tête. A choisir, maintenant qu’il avait le microfilm en poche, il aurait préféré ne pas l’appeler du tout.

“Où allons-nous exactement, major ?” demanda l’asiatique d’une voix pâteuse.

“A l’ambassade allemande, pour commencer. Après ça, on s’arrangera pour nous caser dans les bagages du premier immunisé diplomatique venu. Quand ils vous verront avec moi, ils ne poseront pas de questions. Vous avez bien retenu votre nom d’emprunt?”

“Bien sûr, major. Et j’ai tous les faux papiers. Je ne sais comment vous remercier de vos bontés… Mylord m’a dit qu’avec vous, je n’ai rien à craindre, ni de la police, ni de Wallestein.”

“Inutile de me remercier. Ce n’est pas par bonté d’âme que je vous sors de votre bourbier mais pour ma mission. Et rien ne nous dit qu’elle sera menée à bien…”

“Pourquoi ? Une ambulance, ça va partout sans se faire contrôler, non?”

“Une ambulance américaine rafistolée dans la banlieue de Londres… Mouais... Espérons que les flics ne seront pas trop regardants.”

“En tous cas la blouse d’infirmier vous va à ravir,” remarqua Serpent Vert avec un sourire.

“Taisez-vous ou je vous gave de morphine.”

Il se concentra sur la route. Il ne s’était pas facilité la tâche en portant ses verres fumés pour rouler de nuit, mais tout ce qui pouvait lui donner un surcroît d’anonymat était bon à prendre pour sa tension artérielle. Surtout quand le choix de son véhicule le privait de l’usage de ses bien aimées cigarettes.

Après quelques centaines de mètres, le château disparut de la vitre arrière de la Cadillac. Ils cheminaient désormais au coeur d’un paysage de collines mouchetées d’une neige boueuse. L’une d’elles, à quelques mètres devant eux, était si escarpée qu’elle ressemblait à une falaise miniature, surplombant la chaussée comme une vague en suspension. A son sommet, un arbre à moitié déraciné semblait prêt à se précipiter sur l’asphalte au premier petit-duc qui se poserait sur ses branches.

Comme le major le redoutait, ils n’avaient pas sitôt passé le feuillu fatidique qu’un choc sourd sur le toit ébranla l’ambulance. Réussissant, cette fois, à éviter le dérapage incontrôlé, le major se demanda si une grosse branche de l’arbre ne les avait pas choisis comme scène pour son bouquet final.

Il se retourna vers Serpent Vert. A sa grande surprise, son visage, d’abord perplexe, se mua tout à coup en un véritable masque de terreur. Il regarda de nouveau devant lui…

… et se retrouva nez à nez avec une face de cauchemar. Au milieu d’une masse informe qui semblait avoir été modelée dans une boue molle et verdâtre, un nez se distinguait tant bien que mal d’une masse de pustules grêlant toute la surface du crâne dénudé. Deux yeux rouges le regardaient fixement du fond d’une arcade sourcilière semblable à une caverne, tandis qu’une bouche plissée, semblable à un anus, s’écrasait contre le pare-brise comme s’il voulait le décoller par quelque répugnante succion.

Médusé, le major braqua vigoureusement, bien décidé à faire lâcher prise à ce hideux passager clandestin. Ce dernier, avec une ébauche de rictus, enfonça son poing dans le capot, arrachant plusieurs câbles et pièces avant de s’y agripper fermement.

Décidé à ne pas croire à ce qu’il venait de voir, le major sortit son arme de son holster, et, le bras tendu hors de la vitre de la portière, tira à plusieurs reprises tout en zigzaguant dans l’espoir de désarçonner l’intrus. Mais ni les balles, ni les roues ne semblaient atteindre leur but. Ils sortirent bientôt de la route pour dévaler la pente d’une colline boisée. La créature, d’un nouveau coup de poing, fit sauter le pare-brise, et tenta de se ruer à l’intérieur de l’ambulance. Un jet d’eau et de mousse la frappa alors en pleine figure. Interloqué, le major tourna la tête. C’était Serpent Vert, à demi-assommée par les secousses de l’ambulance, vidant un extincteur à pleine puissance sur le monstre. Comprenant que cette occasion serait la dernière, le major vira avec un grincement strident. La créature lâcha enfin prise, projetée sur le côté comme une poupée de chiffon.

...Pour céder la place, à quelques mètres devant eux, au plus énorme chêne que le major eut jamais vu.

Il tenta de virer de nouveau. Le volant lui resta entre les mains. Il jura en broyant la pédale de frein. Mais rien ne se produisit, sinon d’énormes étincelles en provenance du moteur. Serpent Vert agrippa son bras.

 

La créature se releva lentement, encore sonnée par son vol plané sur l’herbe de la colline. Un temps désorientée, elle se retourna, et vit, au creux du vallon, les restes de l’ambulance qui se calcinait, écrasée contre un arbre.

“Adieu, major, ensemble, nous aurions pu accomplir de grandes choses…” dit-elle d’une voix rauque, avant de tourner le dos pour regagner la route.


	13. Sabbath Bloody Sabbath

Au son du tocsin, l’entité descendit des cieux, révélant dans un cercle de lumière blanche sa longue et haute figure, sa chair si blanche lacée de cuir noir. Il la vit se pencher, doucement, sur son corps étendu, ses longues boucles blondes effleurant sa joue, tandis que ses mains gantées de noir se posaient sur sa gorge, comme une bénédiction.

Le major sentit sa peau de métal le brûler comme à la forge. Les mains aux doigts griffus se plantèrent dans son cou et écartèrent, doucement, l’acier, pour découvrir, pas plus gros qu’une noix dans sa coquille, un coeur battant, hérissé de minuscules clous. Une langue, écarlate et pointue, sortit des lèvres de l’entité, s’approcha de sa trachée palpitante. Le major ferma les yeux.

“Major…”

Il cilla.

“Major…”

Ses paupières s’ouvrirent sur le visage inquiet de Serpent Vert.

“Ne vous levez pas tout de suite, major. Je crois qu’il est parti, mais vous avez eu un sacré choc…”

Le major se redressa lentement, découvrant une nouvelle contusion à chaque mouvement de ses muscles. Il sentit une pointe dans la paume de sa main, mais ce n’était que son puzzle, tenu serré entre ses doigts, dans la même poche que son précieux microfilm. Une lueur vacillante attira son regard vers la carcasse de l’ambulance qui se consumait contre le tronc du chêne où elle s’était écrasée, à quelques mètres du bosquet qui les dissimulait.

“Cette fois, vous m’avez bien sauvé la vie, major…” murmura Serpent Vert.

Le major se massa les tempes, aussi endolories que le reste. Quelques secondes avant l’impact, il avait attrapé Serpent Vert et s’était jeté avec elle hors de l’ambulance en perdition, la protégeant de son propre corps. Il avait du perdre connaissance sous le choc, et après…

“Serpent Vert, où est il?! Où est l’homme qui nous a attaqués?!”

“J’ai eu juste le temps de vous tirer sous les buissons avant qu’il ne revienne… Il… Il a regardé l’ambulance un moment, et il est reparti, sur la route, tout là haut, je crois.

Serpent Vert se mit alors à trembler de tous ses bandages. Elle empoigna la veste du major, et ajouta d’une voix étranglée:

“Oh, major… Wallestein! Je suis sûre que c’était Wallestein!”

“Du calme, Serpent ! J’ai rencontré le comte, et ce tueur ne lui ressemblait pas. Cela dit, il pourrait bien travailler pour lui...”

“Comment allons-nous lui échapper, major? Ca… Ca n’avait rien d’humain!”

L’incendie de l’ambulance commença à gagner le chêne, menaçant de le transformer en torche géante. Serpent Vert prit appui sur l’épaule du major, et tous deux s’éloignèrent en clopinant de leur précaire refuge.

“Ecoutez, humain ou non, avec un peu de chance, ça nous croit morts. Ce qui nous laisse un peu de répit pour trouver un autre moyen de rejoindre l’ambassade.”

Serpent Vert cessa de trembler et relâcha son étreinte. Pendant quelques instants, elle sembla méditer les dernières paroles du major. Puis elle devint soudain livide.

“Il nous croit morts… Mais alors, major, Mylord Gloria... Eroica est en danger!

 

“Elle brillait, pâle, comme un os  
Et moi je n'étais pas à la noce  
Et j'ai trouvé que la lune cette nuit là  
Brillait avec un tel éclat  
Et mon coeur se troubla…”

“Ah, major, si belle et si lointaine… La lune vous sied bien. Je me demande comment vous porteriez son bel habit blanc! A ce propos...”

Lord Gloria s’éloigna de la fenêtre de sa chambre, et s’assit à sa coiffeuse. Devant le miroir, il ôta son voile de mariée, et commença à se démaquiller, insensible aux échos de la fête qui battait son plein.

“Pardonnez-moi, mes amis, de vous quitter alors que la nuit ne fait que commencer, mais je n’ai guère le coeur aux réjouissances cette année! Ma seule douceur en ce jour d’Halloween, serait d’apprendre que le major et Serpent Vert sont hors d’atteinte des farces cruelles de certains monstres…”

C’est alors que le reflet d’un inconnu dans son miroir le tira subitement de sa rêverie. Il se leva, et tâcha de faire bonne figure devant son invité surprise:

“Qui êtes-vous? Je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer... Mes félicitations pour votre masque d’homme des marais, très cher, mais la fête, c’est en bas, dans le grand salon!” dit-il en pointant le sol du doigt avec un sourire amusé.

“C’est ici que ça va êt’ ta fête!” répondit l’inconnu d’une voix rauque. Il saisit alors une armoire, qu’il souleva aussi aisément que si elle eût été en papier, et la jeta droit sur la tête d’Eroica. Ce dernier bondit comme un chat et évita de justesse le projectile, qui se fracassa contre le mur en un fracas de bois brisé.

“Eh! C’est pas parce que c’est Halloween, que vous devez vous prendre pour un esprit frappeur!” protesta-t-il, les yeux ronds de stupeur et d’incrédulité.

“Le major et Serpent Vert ont déjà payé pour leurs crimes! Maintenant, c’est à toi d’danser!”

Lord Gloria blêmit.

“Wallestein! Vous êtes un homme de Wallestein! Le major, Serpent… Que leur avez-vous fait?!”

“Tu vas l’savoir tout d’suite!” répondit le tueur en se ruant bras tendus vers le lord.

Ce dernier lança son voile au visage de son agresseur, et profita de ce court répit pour se précipiter hors de la chambre, qu’il s’empressa de verrouiller à triple tour. Il entendit alors le monstre lancer avec hargne:

“Tu n’m’échapperas pas, Gloria! Je sais qu’tu es Eroica! Il n’y a qu’un pervers pour endosser l’identité d’un autre pervers!”

“Je suis peut-être un pervers mais je ne suis pas un assassin!” répliqua lord Gloria, de l’autre côté de la porte.

Le poing de la créature traversa la porte en chêne massif. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour se libérer de la pièce, mais Eroica ne l’avait pas attendu pour disparaître dans le château.

Le monstre se rua à son tour dans les couloirs, cherchant de tous ses sens la moindre trace du lord. Un hideux sourire déforma un peu plus ses traits quand il vit dépasser, derrière un mur, non loin du grand escalier menant au hall d’entrée, un morceau de tissu blanc et finement brodé.

Comme un chat, le tueur s’élança sans un bruit dans le dos de sa proie. Ses mains se refermèrent sur sa gorge, et promptement arrachèrent sa tête de ses épaules. Mais il découvrit bientôt qu’il n’avait réussi à châtier qu’une statue en marbre, revêtue à la hâte de la robe de mariée du lord.

Le monstre broya la tête de la statue entre ses doigts. Un bruit de pas précipité attira son regard au bas des marches. Juste à temps pour surprendre lord Gloria, vêtu d’un corset, de bas de soie et d’un sous-vêtement en dentelle, claquant derrière lui la porte d’entrée pour disparaître dans la nuit.

Avec un rugissement furieux, la créature sauta, plus qu’elle ne descendit l’escalier, et s’engouffra au dehors à la poursuite de sa proie.


	14. Iron Man

“Comment ça, Eroica est en danger ?!” demanda le major avec impatience.

“Si Wallestein a su comment nous retrouver, il sait sûrement que mylord est derrière tout ça! Et maintenant qu’il pense s’être débarrassé de nous, il va se venger sur lui aussi, et sur tout le château! C’est toujours comme ça qu’il fait! Major, il faut retourner là-bas!”

“Vous êtes fou? Ma mission est de vous emmener en lieu sûr, loin de la police et des fous dangereux qui en veulent à votre peau, pas question que nous revenions en arrière! J’ai le microfilm, vous serez libre et en un seul morceau, un point c’est tout!”

“Je vous en supplie, major! Si vous voulez, appelez la police, n’importe qui, peu m’importe de finir en prison, mais on peut pas le laisser faire! Partez avec le microfilm si vous voulez, moi je repars! Il va le tuer, major! Il va tous les tuer!...”

S’arrachant de l’épaule de son garde du corps, Serpent Vert commença à courir… et s’effondra lamentablement en trébuchant sur une racine. Le major secoua la tête, puis l’aida à s’asseoir sur une pierre. Serpent Vert sanglotait de fatigue, de douleur, et d’impuissance. Le major soupira.

“Cessez de pleurnicher, tête d’orvet! Je veux bien tenter de retourner là-bas… Mais vous ne m’accompagnerez pas.”

“Merci, major! Voulez-vous que je parte de mon côté prévenir la police?”

“Oui, si vous voulez que vous et votre bienfaiteur croupissiez derrière les barreaux. Non, imbécile! Vous allez rester ici, à bonne distance de ce moteur qui flambe et des pompiers qu’il pourrait attirer, et vous n’en bougerez plus, compris?! Si Wallestein vous mettait le grappin dessus, alors lord Gloria se sera fait tous ces cheveux blancs pour rien ! »

Serpent Vert acquiesça sans mot dire. Leurs pas les avaient menés au pied de la colline, près d’une petite route de campagne, que jouxtait un fossé herbeux. Elle s’y installa tout au fond, à l’abri d’une souche d’arbre mort. Ses tremblements reprirent, au grand agacement du major. Mais quand il vit la buée sortir de ses lèvres, il renifla avec dédain, et lui jeta sa veste avant de partir à la recherche d’un véhicule.

La tâche se révéla plus aisée que prévue. Il n’avait parcouru que quelques centaines de mètres qu’il tomba, à un croisement, sur une sorte de petit pub pour motards chichement éclairé, devant lequel s’alignaient une bonne vingtaine de deux-roues aux chromes rutilants à la clarté de la lune. L’un d’eux attira son attention, non pour sa marque ou son état - il était difficile d’en juger en pleine nuit - mais pour la superbe clé trônant sur le contact. Pour ne rien gâter, une veste en cuir était posée sur la selle, que le major se hâta d’enfiler avant de démarrer en trombe.

La veste était un peu étriquée, mais s’avérait une protection efficace contre le vent et la fraîcheur nocturne. Il se posait toutefois un nouveau problème: dans leur course contre le monstre, le major avait perdu tout sens de l’orientation. Il avait choisi délibérément de ne pas prendre la route suivie, selon Serpent Vert, par le tueur de Wallestein: il valait mieux aller directement au château et préparer une riposte, plutôt que de risquer de tomber en chemin sur leur ennemi et de mettre en danger le travesti, si celui-ci lui échappait. Mais il ne se voyait guère plus retourner au bar demander son chemin au propriétaire de la moto. Le salut vint encore à point nommé quand il aperçut, en traversant un hameau, un groupe de jeunes gens costumés vidant des bières à la lueur d’un lampadaire.

“Joyeux Halloween. L’un de vous peut-il me dire dans quelle direction se trouve...?” commença-t-il à demander à l’assemblée.

“Le manoir Gloria, hein? C’est tout droit en suivant la route après le village, vous pouvez pas vous tromper!” répondit en gloussant une sorcière lourdement maquillée.

Bien que surpris des talents de médium de la magicienne, le major préféra ignorer le problème, ainsi que les ricanements de ses camarades, et reprit la route à toute allure après un bref remerciement.

Bientôt, la silhouette du château se découpa sous la nuit étoilée. Le major accéléra, bien qu’une partie de lui-même se demanda, à mesure qu’il approchait de sa destination, comment il parviendrait à tenir tête à quelqu’un capable de défoncer un moteur d’un seul coup de poing. Il poussa un juron: ces histoires de folles commençaient à lui monter à la tête! Il y avait sûrement une explication rationnelle aux prouesses de ce croque-mitaine de faubourg, et il se ferait fort de la découvrir!

C’est alors qu’il fut témoin, à la lumière de ses phares, d’une scène qui semblait tout droit sortie d’un film d’épouvante: un éclair blanc franchissait en courant la grille ouverte - ou plutôt tordue?!- du manoir, suivi de près par une créature de cauchemar. Eroica! Et le tueur était sur ses talons!

 

Lord Gloria était à bout de souffle. Il n’était plus qu’à quelques yards d’un refuge, mais le tueur gagnait sur lui de seconde en seconde. A moins d’un miracle, il n’aurait certainement pas le temps de l’atteindre avant que celui-ci ne le mette en pièces.

Le monstre était grisé par un sentiment de triomphe. Il n’était plus qu’à quelques yards de Lord Gloria, qui se fatiguait de seconde en seconde. Et bientôt, à moins d’un coup du sort, il ne serait plus qu’un glorieux trophée de justice entre ses mains. Il le vit entrer en toute hâte dans un passage souterrain, presque invisible sous la végétation résineuse des bois. Il augmenta l’allure, bien décidé à suivre le rat au fond de son trou, quand une moto lui barra brusquement le passage dans un crissement de pneu strident.

Avec un grognement de rage, la créature attrapa aussitôt l’engin à bout de bras, et le balança au loin, conducteur compris, avant de reprendre sa course.

Tandis que la moto pétaradait de ses derniers feux dans la ramure d’un sapin, le major, suspendu par une jambe quelques branches plus bas, ne perdit pas le nord face à un tel retournement de situation. Il empoigna son magnum, et tira résolument dans le dos du tueur.

Celui-ci ne fit pas mine de flancher sous les impacts qui trouaient sa veste. Là, il comprit avec effarement ce qu’il n’avait pu discerner dans la confusion de leur premier affrontement: il n’avait pas manqué le monstre en tirant sur lui à bout portant. Les balles l’avaient simplement _traversé_.

Impuissant, il ne put qu’assister, alors que le sang lui montait lentement à la tête, à la descente de la créature dans le passage souterrain, à la poursuite de lord Gloria.


	15. Zero The Hero

Avec un bruit sourd suivant maintes contorsions, le major toucha le sol aussi rudement qu’il l’avait quitté. Passant outre les aiguilles de sapin qui constellaient sa chevelure et ses vêtements, il s’engouffra à son tour dans le souterrain.

Il se retrouva dans un long tunnel, dont la construction devait remonter à plusieurs siècles. Aucun éclairage moderne n’était visible, cependant quelqu’un avait mis à disposition des visiteurs, près de l’entrée, un porte-parapluie rempli de plusieurs torches prêtes à être enflammées . Le major se servit, curieux de voir si le monstre était ignifuge en plus d’être insensible aux balles. Toutefois, craignant une nouvelle embuscade, il préféra se contenter, en guise d’éclairage, de son plus discret briquet, reléguant momentanément sa trouvaille au rang de gourdin rudimentaire.

Ses pas le menèrent jusqu’à une salle circulaire, entourée de trois ou quatre rangées de gradins. Les murs étaient percés de meurtrières, tandis qu’une sorte de cheminée au plafond laissait passer, lointaine, la lumière bleutée de la lune. Il éteignit aussitôt son briquet: le monstre était là, qui lui tournait le dos, et semblait s’interroger sur la conduite à suivre. Eroica n’était nulle part visible.

Le lord avait-il trouvé son salut dans quelque passage caché? Ce serait bien dans les manières de ce rêveur évaporé… Toujours est-il que son poursuivant l’avait perdu de vue et ne semblait pas comprendre où sa cible avait pu disparaître, dans cette salle où nulle autre issue n’était visible à l’exception du couloir d’entrée. Et le major devait bien admettre qu’il partageait sa perplexité.

Soudain, une lourde grille en acier s’abattit avec fracas à quelques centimètres de son nez, bloquant l’accès à la salle. Alertée par le bruit, la créature se retourna. Mais avant qu’elle ne puisse réagir à la vue du major, celui-ci entendit un bruit sec et ténu. Le monstre sembla également le remarquer, puisqu’il se retourna aussitôt en direction d’une des meurtrières.

C’est alors que le major vit, fichée dans le dos de la veste de son ennemi, une minuscule fléchette cylindrique, d’où s’échappait une sorte de fumée. Les yeux du major s’agrandirent. Un gaz! Il leva les yeux, et vit à ce moment un nouveau projectile identique au premier, être tiré d’une autre meurtrière pour se ficher cette fois dans une manche. Le major recula, se couvrant le nez et la bouche de sa main.

Cette fois-ci, la créature remarqua l’impact. Elle ôta son manteau à la hâte, broyant sous son talon les deux projectiles, uniquement pour voir une nouvelle fléchette se planter dans son chandail, sitôt suivie d’une autre dans son pantalon, puis quelques secondes plus tard, d’une autre dans le col de sa chemise.

Le major assista alors à un étrange ballet où le monstre semblait se débattre au milieu d’un nuage de moustiques qui semblaient attaquer de tous côtés. La créature s’ingéniait à extirper chaque fléchette à mesure qu’elles étaient tirées et à les écraser au sol, mais certaines, fichées dans son large dos, lui restaient quasiment inaccessibles. Elle se rua vers la grille et tenta d’en écarter les barreaux. A la terreur du major, le monstre commençait, millimètre après millimètre, à écarter les croisillons pointus, avant de se rendre compte que trois fléchettes de plus avaient profité de l’occasion pour faire leur chemin jusqu’à lui. Bientôt, ses mouvements devinrent plus lents et gourds, l’étau de ses mains sur la grille plus lâche, puis il tomba à genoux et s’effondra, sa parodie de face contre terre.

Une ou deux minutes s’écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles le major, le souffle coupé, resta immobile, guettant le moindre signe de réveil de la créature. Soudain il distingua, dans la semi-pénombre, une mince silhouette descendre comme un chat d’une minuscule ouverture dans le plafond du couloir, entre lui et le monstre, et se diriger vers la grille. Quand cette silhouette se révéla être celle d’un homme armé d’une arbalète, le major alluma rapidement sa torche et dégaina son magnum en criant:

“Jetez votre arme, et venez par ici, que je vous voie de plus près! Attention, je n’hésiterai pas à tirer!”

L’homme stoppa net, surpris, semblait-il par l’intervention du major. Il laissa tomber son arbalète sur le sol et se retourna lentement avant de marcher, pas à pas, vers la lumière. Quand les flammes de la torche se reflétèrent sur de longues boucles blondes autour de son visage, le major n’eut aucune peine à le reconnaître, malgré le masque à gaz qui dissimulait ses traits.

“Eroica!” s’écria-t-il avec incrédulité.

Celui-ci arracha aussitôt son masque, révélant un visage radieux.

“Major! Vous êtes vivant!”

Avant qu’il ne puisse réagir, Eroica s’était jeté au cou du major et l’enlaçait avec ferveur. Ce dernier se demanda si, lui aussi, n’allait pas succomber à son parfum comme la créature au gaz soporifique.

“Oh, major, j’ai cru rêver en entendant votre voix! Ce monstre m’avait dit qu’il vous avait tué avec Serpent Vert! Est-ce qu’elle va bien?”

“Je crois, oui. Mais lâchez-moi, bon sang, c’est à se demander comment l’autre hystérique a fait pour ne pas vous retrouver à l’odorat!...D’ailleurs comment avez-vous fait pour lui échapper?”

“Eh bien, major, disons qu’en cette nuit d’Halloween, je peux passer à travers les murs, comme un fantôme!”

Le major leva sa torche.

“Je vois... une trappe dissimulée dans le plafond, et qu’il est très facile de manquer dans l’obscurité… Je suppose qu’elle doit mener à une galerie faisant le tour de cette arène bizarre, et qu’on y trouve toutes sortes de gadgets dans le genre de votre arbalète à gaz, je me trompe?”

“Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non! Je ne vais quand même pas vous révéler tous mes petits secrets, n’est-ce pas? Mais dites-moi, major, le bruit de moto que j’ai entendu tout à l’heure, c’était vous, n’est-ce pas? C’est pour venir me sauver que vous êtes venu dans ce souterrain? Et aux couleurs de votre ancêtre, à ce que je vois!” remarqua lord Gloria avec un sourire mutin.

Sans comprendre, le major regarda la manche de sa veste. Il découvrit alors que la veste qu’il avait empruntée, qu’il n’avait aperçue qu’à la lueur de la lune ou à la flamme vacillante de son briquet, était en réalité d’un violet vif et brillant.

Il rougit de colère de s’être lui même berné, mais rougit bientôt de confusion quand il contempla, sous ce nouvel éclairage, la chair si blanche d’Eroica, lacée dans son si simple appareil de dentelle.

Eroica frissonna. Le major laissa tomber sa torche sur le sol de pierre du tunnel.

“Tenez! Couvrez-vous avant de prendre froid dans ce couloir humide, pervers!” dit-il en jetant sa veste dans les bras de lord Gloria, le dos tourné. “...Même si votre mort par pneumonie serait la meilleure chose qui puisse m’arriver depuis le début de cette mission infernale.”

Lord Gloria passa la veste sur ses épaules.

“Merci, major. C’est grâce à vous qu’elle est si délicieusement chaude.”

“Espèce de…”

“MYLORD !!! TENEZ BON, NOUS SOMMES LA !”

Une nuée de lampes électriques et de lanternes citrouilles sculptées envahit tout à coup le tunnel. Le major reconnut les hommes d’Eroica, plus une vingtaine d’autres, vêtus de cuir qu’il ne put identifier. Mr Bonham menait la marche, vêtu d’un heaume de chevalier et armé d’un balai-brosse.

“Mylord! Vous êtes sain et sauf?!”

“Oui, mr Bonham. Moi aussi, je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien!” répondit lord Gloria avec douceur.

Mr Bonham écrasa une larme au coin de ses paupières.

“Oh mylord, quand je pense que nous faisions la noce pendant que ce monstre tentait de vous mettre en pièces! Pardonnez-nous…”

“Ne pleurez pas, voyons, votre moustache va friser! Vous n’avez rien à vous reprocher. Comme vous le savez, ni “ni les balles, ni les lames ne viennent à bout de Wallestein!” Je ne pouvais pas laisser tout le monde à la merci de ce monstre: il fallait donc l’attirer hors du château...”

“BWAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! MYLORD!” pleura mr James en courant mains tendues en direction d’Eroica.

“Allons, allons, mr James, c’est fini, le méchant monsieur ne peut plus faire de mal...” dit le lord, ouvrant les bras pour consoler son intendant.

“BWAAAAAAAH!!! TOUT CE BON GAZ PERDU !!! CETTE MAGNIFIQUE GRILLE TOUTE TORDUE !!! TOUT CE BON ARGENT VOLATILISE, DEFORME, IRRECUPERABLE !!!” hurla mr James, qui dépassa Eroica pour se coller à la grille déformée qui le séparait du cimetière de carreaux vides sur lequel reposait le corps du monstre.

“Moi aussi, je suis contente que vous alliez bien, major, milord…” dit alors une voix hésitante.

“Serpent Vert! Je vous avais dit de rester cachée!” s’écria le major.

Sa protégée s’approcha timidement, soutenue par deux solides gaillards en blouson clouté.

“Je sais, major, mais plus j’y pensais, là dans ma cachette, et plus je me disais: c’est pas possible que je reste là sans rien faire alors que vous, vous partez tout seul affronter la créature de Wallestein. Alors je me suis dit: tant pis, vaut mieux prendre le risque que je me fasse arrêter, plutôt que tout le monde meure bêtement à cause de moi! Je me suis bricolée une béquille avec un bout de bois, et je suis partie chercher de l’aide. C’est là que je suis tombée sur cette bande de motards hollandais. Il y avait un anglais parmi eux qui connaissait très bien mylord… C’est lui là bas, avec le chef...”

Ce disant, il désigna un jeune homme frêle qui arracha au major un hoquet de surprise: devant lui, au bras d’un mastodonte encore plus grand et musclé que les autres, se tenait le freluquet qu’il avait traqué avec Eroica quelques années auparavant: César-Gabriel!

“César? Mais qu’est-ce que vous fichez chez les Hell’s Angels?!”

“Pas les Hell’s angels, bébé, les Mat-Cho-men !” répliqua alors l’armoire batave, “et le p’tit César, c’est mon Jules!”

“Moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir, major”, répondit César-Gabriel avec un grand sourire.

Pendant que le major s’efforçait d’oublier la perle argentée qu’il avait cru voir briller sur la langue de César, Eroica s’avança pour serrer chaleureusement la main de chacun des deux hommes:

“Mes félicitations, César, je suis ravi que tu aies trouvé chaussure à ton pied. Et quelle pointure!”

“Merci, milord, mais nous arrivons après la bataille, si je comprends bien…” répondit César-Gabriel.

“Rien n’est moins sûr,” répliqua le major. “Le bougre pourrait bien cacher d’autres as dans sa manche. Nous ne savons même pas s’il agissait seul...”

“Pour autant qu’on le sache, Wallestein est plutôt adepte des pratiques solitaires…” ironisa lord Gloria. “Quoi qu’il en soit, l’arène doit être de nouveau respirable, maintenant. Ne croyez-vous pas qu’il serait temps de tenter de dévoiler le mystère Wallestein? Nous pouvons y aller sans crainte, il en a pour plusieurs heures de sieste...”

“Allez savoir, avec quelqu’un qui peut mettre une grille dans cet état à mains nues! Mais allons-y lord Gloria, et que tout le monde se tienne prêt !”

Malgré les dommages qu’elle avait encaissés, la grille se souleva sans problème dès que mr Bonham en activa le mécanisme. Avec précaution, la troupe descendit, le major et lord Gloria en tête, jusque dans l’arène où reposait toujours le monstre, inconscient.

Tandis que les hommes d’Eroica et les motards s’installaient sur les gradins, le major, escorté d’Eroica, toujours armé de son arbalète, retourna sur le dos le corps de leur ennemi. Un murmure d’effroi se fit entendre de ceux qui contemplaient ce sinistre visage pour la première fois. Le major tâta son pouls, et semblant saisi d’un doute, tritura en plusieurs endroits la face de la créature.

“Une chose est sûre,” déclara le major en se tournant vers Eroica, “ce type est la plus prodigieuse gueule cassée que j’aie jamais vu.”

“Vous voulez dire… que ce n’est pas un masque?!” bredouilla lord Gloria, effaré.

“Vous vous croyez dans Scoubidou? Encore qu’on puisse se poser la question quand je vois ceci...”

Le major sortit de la poche de la veste du monstre plusieurs masques, qui ajustés l’un après l’autre sur la tête de la créature, révélaient des physionomies criantes de réalisme.

“Je reconnais là plusieurs des soi-disant agents russes qui m’ont espionné à la parade... A ce sujet, lord Gloria, vous êtes aussi doué en filature que pour le tir au pistolet.”

“Que voulez-vous dire? Je ne vous ai jamais fait suivre!”

“Qui d’autre peut avoir l’idée saugrenue de me filer au volant d’un tacot chromé? Celui-là même dans lequel vous avez fait le guignol costumé ensuite!”

“Un tacot chromé?!… Le même qu’à la parade?... J’ai peur de comprendre! Quand avez-vous été suivi?”

“L’après-midi du jour de notre entrevue au château. Et après?!”

“C’est bien ce que je pensais! Major, cette voiture, je l’ai volée le jour-même… à minuit sonnantes! Autrement dit, bien après l’heure où vous avez repéré le tacot! C’était Wallestein qui vous suivait ! C’est lui qui nous a envoyé ce tueur! ”

“Hmpf! Pour la voiture, admettons! Mais rien ne prouve que ce résidu des marais là ait un lien avec le comte.”

“Cherchez encore! Je suis sûr que c’est lui qui est derrière tout ça!”

Le major découvrit alors, dans une poche cachée dans la doublure de la veste, un autre masque. Le major l’enfila sur le visage mutilé de la créature, et ne put retenir, comme Eroica, un cri de stupeur: devant eux se tenait, paisiblement endormi, le jeune et avenant comte Jimmy Wallestein!

Après un long silence, le major se releva lentement, et reprit la parole:

“Vous aviez tort sur un point, lord Gloria: le comte n’était pas derrière tout ceci, mais devant, en façade. J’ai rencontré “l’original”, et l’hypothèse que celui-ci soit un imposteur me semble difficilement plausible. Même un masque ne saurait suivre aussi précisément la structure osseuse d’une figure. Il y a, je pense, 9 chances sur 10 que vous comme moi ayons affaire au véritable visage du comte Wallestein.”

“Pensez-vous qu’il aurait pu remplacer le vrai comte, avant que vous ne le rencontriez?”

“Je l’ignore. Il peut aussi tout aussi bien avoir toujours été le seul et unique, ou avoir un jumeau défiguré, que sais-je? Nous verrons bien si la police enquêtera sur sa disparition ces prochains jours, car la question que je me pose, maintenant, c’est: qu’allons-nous faire de lui? Je me vois mal l’emmener dans ma valise jusqu’à l’ambassade allemande...”

« Laissez-le nous, p’tit teuton!” lança un des Mat-cho men. “Il sera entre de bonnes mains avec notre chef, « le désanusseur batave » !» ajouta-t-il entre deux ricanements de ses camarades.

“Ouaip! Surtout que j’ai un petit compte à régler avec lui, moi aussi, vu que tout porte à croire que c’est cet enfoiré qui m’a piqué ma meule!” renchérit le chef de la bande.

Devant les regards interrogateurs de l’assemblée, le motard hollandais continua son récit:

“Je buvais un coup avec mes gars dans un troquet du coin, quand je me suis rendu compte, en sortant, que ma meule avait disparu! C’est en la cherchant qu’on est tombés sur le p’tit serpent momifié au bord de la route. Et tenez-vous bien, c’est quand on a rejoint la bande de milord ici présent que je l’ai retrouvée, perché dans un arbre comme un gland stérile! Arrivé là, je vois le blouson de César sur le dos de milord, et j’entends que le bâtard à pustules a une force d’Hercule. Je me dis du coup qu’il y en a pas deux capables de planter une bécane comme ça! Matez un peu l’engin!”

Le chef sortit de sa veste en cuir une photo le montrant aux côtés de sa moto, vue de profil. A sa vue, le major devint cramoisi. Une veine se mit à palpiter sur sa tempe tandis que ses poings se serraient à en faire saigner de ses ongles la paume de ses mains. Sentant la tempête qui s’annonçait, Eroica et ses hommes se ruèrent hors du tunnel, entraînant avec eux les motards incrédules.

Car sur le flanc de la moto représentée sur le cliché, cette moto même qu’il avait chevauché des heures durant dans la campagne anglaise, s’étalaient, en lettres de feu, les mots suivants:

FUCK ME ASSHOLE


	16. Epilogue: End Of The Beginning

Tandis que tout le monde courait se mettre à l’abri de l’ire du major, lord Gloria stoppa sa course, intrigué par un petit objet qui brillait dans l’herbe à l’entrée du tunnel.

“Quel ravissant cube en argent! Je me demande bien d’où il vient, le style ne ressemble à rien de ce que je connais. On dirait une sorte de casse-tête… Dommage qu’il soit coincé...”

Il leva les yeux, et vit la moto, toujours coincée dans l’arbre. Les hurlements du major, eux, se rapprochaient dangereusement de la sortie du tunnel.

“Hmmm… A défaut de savoir d’où il vient, je sais au moins qui l’a perdu. Désolé, major, mais je préfère le garder en souvenir de vous plutôt que de redescendre dans la fosse au sanglier furieux… Au revoir, major! Bons baisers d’Eroica! Et bonne chance!” dit-il en envoyant un baiser soufflé en direction du souterrain, avant de s’enfuir à toutes jambes en direction du château.


End file.
